A Bit of the Secret Touch
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: What happens when the toughest guy in school gets into the Culinary Club by Accident? Hyuga Kojiro found it out by sheer accident. Will his friends help him or berate him?
1. Chapter 1

A Bit of the Secret Touch: A Hyuga Kojiro FanFic

(Author's Note: This FanFic has something very different to my other FanFics, but I'll leave you the task of discovering what it is)

-Hyuga-san, pass it!

-It's yours -and the ball flew high into the air. The players of the Toho soccer team, 2nd place in the National Soccer Tournament, trained for the friendly matches that were about to come, commanded by Hyuga Kojiro, who stood out by having more strength, aggressiveness and tanned skin than what he could control.

-This strategy will help us a lot -Takeshi, the youngest member of the team, who was a childhood friend of Hyuga's, said.

-Don't mention it. Let's see if we can beat Musashi with this -Kazuki, also known (for his disgrace) as Eirina, said. –Since Misugi's already better and he promised payback.

-Don't say that, Eirina -Hyuga said, annoyed because of that comment. In the last match between their teams, the Musashi's captain, Misugi Jun, had suffered a heart attack, and Hyuga had avoided him receiving something worse, although later he had been chewed out.

-Hey, captain, I've told you too many times not to call me Eirina.

-But…

-Well, don't pick a fight, but Sorimachi's right –said Wakashimadzu Ken, team goalkeeper and Kojiro's best friend.

-In any case, don't make me remember it

A while later, after class and training, Hyuga was in the library, doing his homework. Unlike what rumors said about him, he was an excellent student that knew the value of a good education. His family's condition had never been the best, and for that reason he knew how valuable were things that often were considered unimportant, like being able to study. While he studied, Ken was in the Martial Arts club, as he was an expert karate practitioner, and Takeshi, along with Kazuki were practicing with their own instruments, as Takeshi played the guitar and Kazuki was a drums pro.

Already bored, Hyuga picked up his books and began to walk toward his bedroom, but he collided with someone.

-Oi, be more…! -but when he saw that a rather short girl with curly black hair and freckles was on the floor, stunned, he bit his tongue and asked her if she was okay.

-I've been better -the girl answered ...

-Let me help you -and Kojiro with a single hand helped the girl to get up. -Are you new around here?

-Er, yes… I've just been transferred here.

-From where?

-Shizuoka. I was in Shutetsu Chuu (Junior High) before, but I won a grant because of my volleyball abilities. My name's Takenouchi Maya. What's yours?

-I'm Hyuga Kojiro -Hyuga answered, somewhat confused, but he was even more confused when he saw Maya's reaction.

-Ah… You're the captain of the soccer team! -and she ran away.

-And what the heck got her? Oo…

A while later, at dinnertime, Takeshi, Ken and Kojiro sat down as always in table nearest to the windows.

-What's up, Hyuga-san? -Takeshi asked as he observed Hyuga's pensive face.

-Nothing in particular, Takeshi. Why?

-You're quieter than the usual.

-_Wasurete_. (Forget it)

-C'mon, Hyuga-kun. Talk now or be forever silenced -Ken said. -Don't leave us intrigued, dude.

-Do you know if there are any new transferred students?

-I've heard there are like four or five new students here. For what I know there are about two new girls, and one of them comes from Shizuoka.

-Could the new girl from Shizuoka know Tsubasa? – Takeshi wondered, curious.

-Probably not. She comes from Shutetsu Junior High -Hyuga said, without knowing what he said.

-Hey, how is it that you know it? -asked Ken and Takeshi at the same time.

-I bumped with her before dinner. She is a really weird girl. I helped her, and when I told her my name she ran away.

-Oh, really?

-Yeah. The only thing I was able to say after she left was 'what the heck got her?'

Ken and Takeshi shrugged and the three buddies continued eating their dinner.

Meantime, Maya was with some other transferred girls.

-And what happened to you that you took a long time, Maya? -a girl asked.

-I bumped.

-You bumped with someone? With who?

-Guess.

The girls began to say the names of the most popular and handsome guys in the school, among which the names of Kazuki and Ken sounded, but they didn't guess right.

-No, girls. I collided with none other than the captain of the soccer team… Hyuga Kojiro.

-What? With the captain! I'm surprised you're still alive -another girl said. –He's got a terrible temper.

And someone sneezed loudly.

-Oh, man. It seems somebody's talking trash about you, Hyuga-san.

-Who knows? I don't care either way -Kojiro said, indifferent.

-Well, you rarely sneeze so loudly -Ken said peacefully. -Well, I'm done. Excuse me.

-See you in the room.

Hyuga and Takeshi stayed there, finishing their dinner.

-By the way, Hyuga-san, why don't you enter a club? That is to say, Wakashimadzu-san's in the Martial Arts club, Eirina and I are in the music one, and you're not in any.

-I'm not interested in clubs, Takeshi. I'm only worried for the team.

-You haven't even tried to be in one… And you can't live only for soccer.

-I already told you: I'm not interested. Or are you challenging me, Takeshi?

-Take it as you like, Hyuga-san -and Takeshi stood up with his tray.

-If you're challenging me, Sawada Takeshi, then I'll enter in the first club I see… And we'll see what happens –Hyuga said quietly, although the boy heard him.

-We'll see, captain -and Takeshi left the dining room.

"We'll see, captain. You'll see that I can do the same things you lot do, if that makes you stop bothering me."

Kojiro finished his dinner and left to his bedroom, where Ken was sprawled on his bed, resting after having dinner. The scholarship rooms were for two students, so Takeshi lived in another room.

-Did you finish? I thought that you'd take more than an hour, Hyuga-kun.

-Ha, ha, how funny…

-Hey, calm down, dude… don't you vent out your fury on me, all right? -and the Karate Keeper got up with a spectacular jump.

Hyuga took out the books from his backpack and began to finish his homework, while Ken made some exercise, although somebody knocked on the door a moment later.

-I guess it's Takeshi -the goalkeeper said, as he was still on the floor.

-Yeah, I'm on it… -Hyuga opened the door, only to meet with the girl he had crashed with before.

-Takenouchi!

-Ah… Hyuga -san… Sorry. I still get lost here.

-What happened, Hyuga-kun?

-It's the girl I collided with in the afternoon.

-Ah. Let her pass; don't be a klutz.

-Ken! Ah, sorry, Takenouchi… Want to come in?

-No, thanks… It'd be much of a bother -the girl said, making a deep curtsy. –It's just that I don't remember where my room is…

-You should remember that since you got here, but…

-I'll help you -Ken said. –Since some people don't know how to be polite enough.

-Er, thank you.

-Hey…

-I'll be back in a moment, Hyuga-kun.

-And what the heck got her? Oo…

Meanwhile, Ken and Maya walked by the halls of the bedroom blocks.

-You remember your room's number?

-I think it's 24-B.

-24 -B… I think I know where that is -and they walked to the first floor. -Do you have a good memory?

-A bit.

-You know that after dinner, those granted a scholarship have to go to their rooms by general rules, and sorry for being obvious, but we have to come in thru the main door.

-Uh-huh.

-There are two wings: The A Wing and the B Wing, so the entrances are different. If your room is in the B wing, you should turn to the right -and Ken pointed out the stairways that were in that direction. -Now, since there are eight rooms in every floor, I guess that your room's in the third floor.

-Yes… I guess you're right. Thank you…

-Oh right. That blockhead didn't introduce us. My name's Wakashimadzu Ken.

-Wakashimadzu Ken? The team's star goalkeeper?

-Um, yes… Are you going to run away like the last time?

-Er… No -Maya said, embarrassed. -By the way, my name is Takenouchi Maya.

-Pleased to meet you.

-Pleasure's mine.

-By the way, why did run away when Hyuga-kun introduces himself?

-It's just that…I had heard something about him and they said he has a terrible temper.

-Don't believe everything you hear, Takenouchi-san. He is temperamental, I grant you that, but he's no grouch or sourpuss. Once you know him well, you'll see he's quite the good guy.

-You say that because you're his best friend, right?

-I guess I did.

-Well, thank you, Ken-san -and Maya left to her room. Ken smiled and returned to the bedroom.

-Hey, why did you offer to help somebody you haven't spoken to before? -Hyuga asked him once he arrived to the room.

-Helping someone isn't bad, Hyuga-kun.

-Wouldn't it be that you liked her at first sight? -the Toho captain said scathingly.

-No. You know I'm not interested in anybody.

-Well, your attitude doesn't prove it.

-Don't bother. Besides, you were the one that collided with her. You should have helped her.

-Excuse me?

-Look, if I offered to help her, it was because you'd begin to lecture her, and I think she doesn't deserve it. C'mon, dude… It's time you should understand that girls aren't that annoying, and heck you should know; you have a little sister.

-Looks who's talking; somebody that has just said that he's not interested in girls. Won't you be…?

-Oi, careful with what you say; I may not be interested in getting a girlfriend _by now_ 'cause I don't have free time, but I'm as straight as a ruler.

-OK, OK… We'd better stop this discussion, shouldn't we? Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

-Fine by me.

Hyuga and Wakashimadzu changed clothes and were about to fall asleep, but Takeshi appeared in the room before they could turn off the lights.

-Hey… Try not to fight… I could hear you arguing from my room, and you know I'm three doors away.

-Oh, really? So loud were we talking? –Ken asked, unable to believe that.

-Oi, I don't lie. And by the way, good night.

-G'night -and finally they could have a rest. On the following day, Hyuga woke up as usual. Luckily, it was Saturday, only they would only have soccer training, but at the same time it was the day to choose a club, as the trimester had begun. Of course, he still remembered the 'challenge' his little buddy Takeshi imposed him, and that made him grit his teeth.

"Let's see… I'm not interested in learning a foreign language and I don't like music much. Biology stinks and computers give me a headache. Maybe I could enter the Martial Arts club… And now that I remember, Ken must've mentioned me something that inscriptions are in our classroom."

-Morning -Ken said, scaring Kojiro out of his thoughts. –Had a good night?

-You already know the answer… I fall like a stone every Friday night.

-I already know it. Today's club inscription day, right?

-I guess.

-And are you going to enter one at last?

-You know I'm not interested, but Takeshi challenged me to enter one. I told him that I'll go into the first club I see, but I was thinking into entering the Martial Arts club…

-Don't even try it, dude. No vacancies.

-What…? Darn it…

-But if you told Takeshi about that, then be careful, because if you distract yourself… You could even end up in the school's Cuisine Club.

-Hey! Don't say that! I'm not that rash.

-I only said… it was a joke, Hyuga-kun.

-If it was a joke, it was a bad one.

-Well then, let's stop this quarrel. Let's go and have breakfast; my stomach roars like a lion, and mind you, I'm Capricorn.

-Good point -and after changing clothes, Hyuga and Ken went to have breakfast. However, they didn't meet with Takeshi; the younger boy had the bad habit of waking up late on weekends.

-Is it just me, or Takeshi will never stop waking up late and missing breakfast? -Hyuga said, sarcastic.

-Choice number two -Ken said before eating a spoonful of cereal.

Later, they met with Sorimachi (although they won a poisoned glance from him when they called him by his nickname), who wanted to continue in the Music club. Ken, told Kazuki about Takeshi's challenge just to make fun of the victim.

-Why don't you enter the Music Club? I mean, Takeshi and I are there, and we need a singer…

-I don't sing, Eirina.

-Have you ever tried to sing?

-Yes, and I'm always off-key.

-Well, then good luck -and Ken and Kojiro continued their way. However, the Karate Keeper went to reserve his place to defend his condition of the school's star karate practitioner, so the Tiger continued his way slowly, although he met with Maya once again.

-Takenouchi -he said when he met with the girl.

-Hyuga-san… Good morning.

-Morning… -Hyuga was lightly confused with the girl's strange attitude.

-Er… Sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't avoid listening to your quarrel last night with Sawada.

-Ah, really?

-Er… Yes. If you want to enter a club, I can help you.

-Well, truth is that I'm not interested in entering a club, but I have to fulfill the challenge; my honor depends on it.

-If it's how you say it… The please come to the club where I am; it'd be a real motivation for us if you were there.

-And what the heck got her? Oo…


	2. Chapter 2

However, Hyuga agreed, although he was confused. Which club was the one she was in? She led the way, while he followed her, hands in his pockets. To be honest, it was very funny to see the short, childish girl being followed by the tall, tanned soccer captain. They walked until the arrived at a classroom in the first floor, and they went in.

-Takenouchi… For heaven's sake! Look who you brought! -a girl with brown ponytails said.

-What's up with that?

-For Pete's sake, if it isn't Hyuga Kojiro, captain of the soccer team! -said a guy with a languid face and straight hair.

-Well… It was really hard to convince him, but it seems I made it. He has his own reasons to be here, and since I hate gossip, I won't tell them -Maya said, smiling.

-Er… Who are they, and what club is this supposed to be? –asked Kojiro, his little patience dangerously low.

-Chill out, Hyuga-san…

-But I need to know where I am.

-This is Toho Junior High's Culinary Club -the old club teacher said, entering the classroom. -By the way, I am glad to see there is a boy out of Kousuke that likes to cook.

Hyuga was as pale as the classroom's wall.

-The, the… The Culinary Club? -he gasped, more than perplexed.

-Yes… You're right. Sorry for not telling you about it, but if I had said it, you wouldn't have agreed to come in.

-God, I must be crazy. I'll never, ever in my life agree to something without reading the small print…

-Anyway, now that we have the soccer team's captain with us, we could bring more people here, and we could even win the other clubs' envy, including the Fists and Sweat Club -Kousuke, the languid dude said.

-Erm…Before you ask, Hyuga-san, fact is that Kousuke calls the Martial Arts club by that name, since he was rejected by it.

-He'd rather be careful, since my best friend's in the club.

-Well… Whatever. It seems we have _new blood_ in the club -the girl of the ponytails said, whose name was Murata Hitomi. -At any rate, we'll have to test you, Hyuga-kun.

-Test?

-Not anyone can enter. At least you should know how to peel potatoes, if you know what I mean. At least Mayako passed the test easily; I can still remember how good her _sushi_ is -Kousuke said, smirking.

-Stop calling me Mayako, Kousuke! -the girl answered, annoyed.

-Stop fighting you two. Let's see… There are several ingredients and utensils. Let's see how well you fare at cooking, young man -the teacher said, handing an apron to the very confused captain of the Toho Soccer Team.

"Gee whiz, Ken… It seems that your words were premonitory… Just look; just because I was a bit distracted I ended in the place where you said…" -he thought, while he looked at the stuff he in front of him. However, in his mind he listened to a voice he loved: his mother's voice.

"Remember, Kojiro: The trick to a good soup is to peel the potatoes completely and stop the _dashi_ from boiling…" -he still remembered when he prepared dinner for Takeru, Masaru and Naoko, when he still lived in Saitama. Remembering everything, he began to peel potatoes, cut vegetables, cook… until he made a simple but tasty vegetable soup, just as the one his mother taught him to do.

And while all that happened, the youth recovered the ability he had acquired without knowing it when he was but a kid: Cooking.

When he finished, he served the soup to the students and the teacher, waiting the verdict.

-Let's see… This is a simple vegetable soup, but we'll see how the young candidate fared -the teacher said, before putting the tablespoon in the dish. Slowly the 'judges' took the tablespoon to their mouths and tasted carefully. Kojiro looked fearfully at Maya, and gave him thumbs up.

-Exquisite! -Hitomi said, smiling.

-What a flavor… This isn't an ordinary soup.

However, it was the old teacher the one that received the major surprise.

-I am completely sure that this young man is a born chef; he has the _secret touch, _the one that may take us to the city's cooking contest's first place.

A while later, Hyuga left the classroom, still annoyed.

-Shoot… If it wasn't for Takeshi's stupid challenge, I'd still be a free guy… I swear I'll give him the beating of his life when I see him…

-Hi, Hyuga-san. Did you enter a club? –talk of the Devil… the guy Hyuga was muttering about said behind him.

-Ah, Takeshi… Well, I did, go into a club. You happy?

-C'mon, tell me where you got into.

-I won't tell you.

-If you don't tell me, I won't consider the challenge complete, captain.

-I won't say it and that's all.

-Is it something embarrassing? Don't tell me you entered the Culinary Club by mere accident!

The captain of the soccer team was in shock when he saw that Takeshi had guessed. He was paralyzed for an instant, but later he went back to normal.

-Are you a fortune teller or what?

-What do you mean?

-Well, bull's-eye. I ended up in the school's Culinary Club because I was on the moon. What? Are you gonna laugh?

But Takeshi was mute.

-And what the heck got him? Oo…

-No, don't tell me… Don't tell me that you are in the Culinary Club … -Takeshi couldn't believe it at all. -That is to say… You're in the reject's club.

-You even DARE to think I wanted to enter there, Takeshi?

-No, but… -Takeshi made a tremendous effort to avoid laughing.

-Look. You'd rather not say a single word about this, or you'll pay it dearly, understand? -Hyuga was quite angry.

-Fine by me.

While the boy went to his room, Hyuga went to the soccer field to vent out his fury, where he met with Kazuki, who was practicing alone with a soccer ball.

-Hyuga-san! What happened? You look as if misfortune had hit you -the brown-haired guy said when he met Kojiro.

-Don't mention it, Eirina -he answered, receiving a poisoned look from the forward.

-Captain, how many times do I have to say, repeat, insist and say again that I hate it when you call me Eirina?

-No idea, but almost nobody remembers your name.

-And once again… ORE NO NAMAE HA SORIMACHI KAZUKI! (My name is Sorimachi Kazuki!) –the one mentioned exclaimed on the verge of the tears TT.

-But believe us… We don't intend to insult you.

-Doesn't seem so. Well, whatever… Did you enter a club?

-Yes -and once again the Toho Soccer team's captain's temper flared up.

-Ah, great…

-Ah, great?

-Yup dee-doo… I'm not worried about knowing which club you're member of; I'm only glad to know that at least you won't only be devoted to soccer for a term.

Hyuga allowed a sigh of relief to escape from him, while he practiced with his school and teammate.

However…

-Kazuki-san! -exclaimed a long-haired, bespectacled girl that both boys knew well: Kooda Eri, the soccer team's assistant. -Hi!

-Hi there, Eri -san! -the guy exclaimed, as he was the girl's best friend.

-Kazuki-san, Hyuga-san… Kitadzume-san called to say that he couldn't come, so there's no training.

-Ah, wonderful. Anyway, I had only come to inscribe myself once again in the Music club -Kazuki said, smiling. For him, Eri was his best friend, almost his twin sister.

-Really? I entered the Arts club again.

-Martial Arts? -Hyuga asked, confused.

-No, Hyuga-san. Arts as in Plastic Arts; don't forget I like to draw and paint.

-Ah, right.

-And where did you go in?

-Er, I…

-Ah, I've forgotten you're a soccer addict, Hyuga-san.

Hyuga sighed in relief once again.

Later, at lunchtime, Kojiro, Ken and Takeshi sat down in their usual spot, eating in silence, as their captain was still in a bad mood. He hadn't said anything to Ken, since he knew that if he told him, he'd suffer Ken's sour jeers, and by God were they sour.

However…

-Oi, Hyuga… Do you want me to lend you an apron? -a high school student said while he passed by. –I mean, so your clothes don't get stained.

-What did you say? -the Tiger answered, standing up with a jump.

-Hyuga-kun, chill out… -Ken said, standing up too. -Oi, if you don't have anything better to do than bothering my pal here, then scram. Besides, you're talking nonsense.

-Don't you know it, Wakashimadzu?

-Know what?

-Do you know into what mischief you pal the soccer captain got himself into this time?

-That matter doesn't concern you -Hyuga said threateningly.

-Gee, now the cook's angry…

-Cook? –Ken mumbled, confused and looking at Hyuga.

-You remember what you said this morning?

-Don't tell me that… You got distracted and…

-Yes… Culinary Club.

Ken's face was as pale as the T-shirt he had on.

-YOU ENTERED THE SCHOOL'S COOKING CLUB! –he exclaimed without breathing, making the other people there turn and stare at the table where the students from Saitama were.

-And up to now you figure it out, Wakashimadzu? Careful; you'd better be careful, or Hyuga'll poison your food.

-Leave us alone! -and Hyuga pushed the high school student to the floor, furious, while Ken's face was still unhinged out of mere astonishment. Takeshi hurried to force the Karate Keeper to sit down.

-OK, OK, but you don't have to be so violent, Hyuga -and laughing the senpai left, leaving the Tiger as furious as he could be, Ken in an absolute shock and Takeshi struggling to avoid any other troubles.

-I think that Toho Chuu's peace has come to an end -said Takeshi timidly.

-Did you say something about this, Takeshi? I think I was very clear when I told you that you would pay it dearly if you said something!

-I haven't said a word! You know that a gossiper I am not, Hyuga-san! –Takeshi retorted, angry. But…

-If you're going to scream, then leave the place –the chief cook said, a lady of muscular arms.

The two students went as mute as Ken when they saw that the kitchen boss had a knife in a hand and a ladle in the other one.

-Yes, Ma'am -they answered.

Some time later, everyone was minding his or her own business, but Kojiro was in the bedroom, chewing out his fury.

"If it wasn't for Takeshi…" -he thought, eyes closed and frown creased. A while later Ken entered the room after having gone to look for something in the library.

-You came to make fun of me? -Hyuga asked.

-Please don't judge me before I say a thing.

-Then?

-We're roommates, and I guess I'm your pal. Why didn't you tell me, dude?

-Because your sarcasm is unbearable when you want to.

-No comments, then. However, I can't still believe it.

-Are you a fortune teller or what?

-Dunno… I meant that as a joke, but who'd ever imagine that it'd be true?

-Yes, and it's my fault.

-Your fault?

-Yeah. I accepted Takeshi's challenge and I let Takenouchi convince me.

-Takenouchi? Heh, if it wasn't because you're you, it'd even be laughable.

-What do you mean with that?

-If it wasn't because you are you, and knowing what and how you think, I would even think that you didn't go into the Culinary Club by accident, but because you like Takenouchi… -and Ken laughed at his own idea.

-And what the heck got him? Oo…


	3. Chapter 3

However, Hyuga agreed, although he was confused. Which club was the one she was in? She led the way, while he followed her, hands in his pockets. To be honest, it was very funny to see the short, childish girl being followed by the tall, tanned soccer captain. They walked until the arrived at a classroom in the first floor, and they went in.

-Takenouchi… For heaven's sake! Look who you brought! -a girl with brown ponytails said.

-What's up with that?

-For Pete's sake, if it isn't Hyuga Kojiro, captain of the soccer team! -said a guy with a languid face and straight hair.

-Well… It was really hard to convince him, but it seems I made it. He has his own reasons to be here, and since I hate gossip, I won't tell them -Maya said, smiling.

-Er… Who are they, and what club is this supposed to be? –asked Kojiro, his little patience dangerously low.

-Chill out, Hyuga-san…

-But I need to know where I am.

-This is Toho Junior High's Culinary Club -the old club teacher said, entering the classroom. -By the way, I am glad to see there is a boy out of Kousuke that likes to cook.

Hyuga was as pale as the classroom's wall.

-The, the… The Culinary Club? -he gasped, more than perplex.

-Yes… You're right. Sorry for not telling you about it, but if I had said it, you wouldn't have agreed to come in.

-God, I must be crazy. I'll never, ever in my life agree to something without reading the small print…

-Anyway, now that we have the soccer team's captain with us, we could bring more people here, and we could even win the other clubs' envy, including the Fists and Sweat Club -Kousuke, the languid dude said.

-Erm…Before you ask, Hyuga-san, fact is that Kousuke calls the Martial Arts club by that name, since he was rejected by it.

-He'd rather be careful, since my best friend's in the club.

-Well… Whatever. It seems we have _new blood_ in the club -the girl of the ponytails said, whose name was Murata Hitomi. -At any rate, we'll have to test you, Hyuga-kun.

-Test?

-Not anyone can enter. At least you should know how to peel potatoes, if you know what I mean. At least Mayako passed the test easily; I can still remember how good her _sushi_ is -Kousuke said, smirking.

-Stop calling me Mayako, Kousuke! -the girl answered, annoyed.

-Stop fighting you two. Let's see… There are several ingredients and utensils. Let's see how well you fare at cooking, young man -the teacher said, handing an apron to the very confused captain of the Toho Soccer Team.

"Gee whiz, Ken… It seems that your words were premonitory… Just look; just because I was a bit distracted I ended in the place where you said…" -he thought, while he looked at the stuff he in front of him. However, in his mind he listened to a voice he loved: his mother's voice.

"Remember, Kojiro: The trick to a good soup is to peel the potatoes completely and stop the _dashi_ from boiling…" -he still remembered when he prepared dinner for Takeru, Masaru and Naoko, when he still lived in Saitama. Remembering everything, he began to peel potatoes, cut vegetables, cook… until he made a simple but tasty vegetable soup, just as the one his mother taught him to do.

And while all that happened, the youth recovered the ability he had acquired without knowing it when he was but a kid: Cooking.

When he finished, he served the soup to the students and the teacher, waiting the verdict.

-Let's see… This is a simple vegetable soup, but we'll see how the young candidate fared -the teacher said, before putting the tablespoon in the dish. Slowly the 'judges' took the tablespoon to their mouths and tasted carefully. Kojiro looked fearfully at Maya, and gave him thumbs up.

-Exquisite! -Hitomi said, smiling.

-What a flavor… This isn't an ordinary soup.

However, it was the old teacher the one that received the major surprise.

-I am completely sure that this young man is a born chef; he has the _secret touch, _the one that may take us to the city's cooking contest's first place.

A while later, Hyuga left the classroom, still annoyed.

-Shoot… If it wasn't for Takeshi's stupid challenge, I'd still be a free guy… I swear I'll give him the beating of his life when I see him…

-Hi, Hyuga-san. Did you enter a club? –talk of the Devil… the guy Hyuga was muttering about said behind him.

-Ah, Takeshi… Well, I did, go into a club. You happy?

-C'mon, tell me where you got into.

-I won't tell you.

-If you don't tell me, I won't consider the challenge complete, captain.

-I won't say it and that's all.

-Is it something embarrassing? Don't tell me you entered the Culinary Club by mere accident!

The captain of the soccer team was in shock when he saw that Takeshi had guessed. He was paralyzed for an instant, but later he went back to normal.

-Are you a fortune teller or what?

-What do you mean?

-Well, bull's-eye. I ended up in the school's Culinary Club because I was on the moon. What? Are you gonna laugh?

But Takeshi was mute.

-And what the heck got him? Oo…

-No, don't tell me… Don't tell me that you are in the Culinary Club … -Takeshi couldn't believe it at all. -That is to say… You're in the reject's club.

-You even DARE to think I wanted to enter there, Takeshi?

-No, but… -Takeshi made a tremendous effort to avoid laughing.

-Look. You'd rather not say a single word about this, or you'll pay it dearly, understand? -Hyuga was quite angry.

-Fine by me.

While the boy went to his room, Hyuga went to the soccer field to vent out his fury, where he met with Kazuki, who was practicing alone with a soccer ball.

-Hyuga-san! What happened? You look as if misfortune had hit you -the brown-haired guy said when he met Kojiro.

-Don't mention it, Eirina -he answered, receiving a poisoned look from the forward.

-Captain, how many times do I have to say, repeat, insist and say again that I hate it when you call me Eirina?

-No idea, but almost nobody remembers your name.

-And once again… ORE NO NAMAE HA SORIMACHI KAZUKI DA YO! (My name is Sorimachi Kazuki!) –the one mentioned exclaimed on the verge of the tears TT.

-But believe us… We don't intend to insult you.

-Doesn't seem so. Well, whatever… Did you enter a club?

-Yes -and once again the Toho Soccer team's captain's temper flared up.

-Ah, great…

-Ah, great?

-Yup dee-doo… I'm not worried about knowing which club you're member of; I'm only glad to know that at least you won't only be devoted to soccer for a term.

Hyuga allowed a sigh of relief to escape from him, while he practiced with his school and teammate.

However…

-Kazuki-san! -exclaimed a long-haired, bespectacled girl that both boys knew well: Kooda Eri, the soccer team's assistant. -Hi!

-Hi there, Eri -san! -the guy exclaimed, as he was the girl's best friend.

-Kazuki-san, Hyuga-san… Kitadzume-san called to say that he couldn't come, so there's no training.

-Ah, wonderful. Anyway, I had only come to inscribe myself once again in the Music club -Kazuki said, smiling. For him, Eri was his best friend, almost his twin sister.

-Really? I entered the Arts club again.

-Martial Arts? -Hyuga asked, confused.

-No, Hyuga-san. Arts as in Plastic Arts; don't forget I like to draw and paint.

-Ah, right.

-And where did you go in?

-Er, I…

-Ah, I've forgotten you're a soccer addict, Hyuga-san.

Hyuga sighed in relief once again.

Later, at lunchtime, Kojiro, Ken and Takeshi sat down in their usual spot, eating in silence, as their captain was still in a bad mood. He hadn't said anything to Ken, since he knew that if he told him, he'd suffer Ken's sour jeers, and by God were they sour.

However…

-Oi, Hyuga… Do you want me to lend you an apron? -a high school student said while he passed by. –I mean, so your clothes don't get stained.

-What did you say? -the Tiger answered, standing up with a jump.

-Hyuga-kun, chill out… -Ken said, standing up too. -Oi, if you don't have anything better to do than bothering my pal here, then scram. Besides, you're talking nonsense.

-Don't you know it, Wakashimadzu?

-Know what?

-Do you know into what mischief you pal the soccer captain got himself into this time?

-That matter doesn't concern you -Hyuga said threateningly.

-Gee, now the cook's angry…

-Cook? –Ken mumbled, confused and looking at Hyuga.

-You remember what you said this morning?

-Don't tell me that… You got distracted and…

-Yes… Culinary Club.

Ken's face was as pale as the T-shirt he had on.

-YOU ENTERED THE SCHOOL'S COOKING CLUB! –he exclaimed without breathing, making the other people there turn and stare at the table where the students from Saitama were.

-And up to now you figure it out, Wakashimadzu? Careful; you'd better be careful, or Hyuga'll poison your food.

-Leave us alone! -and Hyuga pushed the high school student to the floor, furious, while Ken's face was still unhinged out of mere astonishment. Takeshi hurried to force the Karate Keeper to sit down.

-OK, OK, but you don't have to be so violent, Hyuga -and laughing the senpai left, leaving the Tiger as furious as he could be, Ken in an absolute shock and Takeshi struggling to avoid any other troubles.

-I think that Toho Chuu's peace has come to an end -said Takeshi timidly.

-Did you say something about this, Takeshi? I think I was very clear when I told you that you would pay it dearly if you said something!

-I haven't said a word! You know that a gossiper I am not, Hyuga-san! –Takeshi retorted, angry. But…

-If you're going to scream, then leave the place –the chief cook said, a lady of muscular arms.

The two students went as mute as Ken when they saw that the kitchen boss had a knife in a hand and a ladle in the other one.

-Yes, Ma'am -they answered.

Some time later, everyone was minding his or her own business, but Kojiro was in the bedroom, chewing out his fury.

"If it wasn't for Takeshi…" -he thought, eyes closed and frown creased. A while later Ken entered the room after having gone to look for something in the library.

-You came to make fun of me? -Hyuga asked.

-Please don't judge me before I say a thing.

-Then?

-We're roommates, and I guess I'm your pal. Why didn't you tell me, dude?

-Because your sarcasm is unbearable when you want to.

-No comments, then. However, I can't still believe it.

-Are you a fortune teller or what?

-Dunno… I meant that as a joke, but who'd ever imagine that it'd be true?

-Yes, and it's my fault.

-Your fault?

-Yeah. I accepted Takeshi's challenge and I let Takenouchi convince me.

-Takenouchi? Heh, if it wasn't because you're you, it'd even be laughable.

-What do you mean with that?

-If it wasn't because you are you, and knowing what and how you think, I would even think that you didn't go into the Culinary Club by accident, but because you like Takenouchi… -and Ken laughed at his own idea.

-And what the heck got him? Oo…


	4. Chapter 4

After Ken calmed down, Hyuga told him he wasn't interested in anyone and he knew it.

-You said it; I know it well.

-Then why did you say all that trash?

-I was just kidding, dude. By the way, what did Takeshi say when you told him?

-He reacted almost like you, but I made him swear not to say a single word about it.

-It figures I'd better keep my mouth shut.

-Yeah, especially in the Soccer team.

-Fine –Ken stretched out his arms lazily. –Why don't we get out of this place?

-What for?

-Dunno… I'm bored.

-Why don't we go for a coffee?

-Pockets full of air.

-Mine are too, but that doesn't mean we can't make a sacrifice.

-All right then –Ken finally said. –I was saving my yen to buy _Hungry Heart Wild Striker_'s new issue (I'm crazy, aren't I?)

-C'mon, you're not going to die if you don't buy this month's issue. I was saving to buy some more film for my camera.

-Film for your camera?

-I never told you? I'm an amateur photographer, although I'm in the dreaded Culinary Club for being an idiot –Kojiro admitted, laughing.

-And what the hem got hick, I mean, what the heck got him? OoU –Ken mumbled, confused.

Since Takeshi was in a rock band and he was rehearsing with Kazuki in those moments, Ken and Kojiro left the school.

-Where do we go from here?

-What should I know?

They kept on walking, until the arrived at a café, where they met with someone just at the entrance… With Maya, who was about to leave.

-Takenouchi!

-Takenouchi-san!

-Hyuga-san, Wakashimadzu-san… I never thought I'd see both of you out of the school… -was the only thing the girl from Shizuoka was able to say. She had on a pair of jeans, a black shirt with a _Sailor Moon _picture and a pretty handbag. Hyuga had his typical sports suit on, while Ken, more classy and better dressed, had one some black denim trousers, a sleeveless white shirt and a red vest on.

-I think we should say that, Takenouchi-san –Ken said, smiling truthfully. –By the way, can we talk?

-Uh, yeah, sure. I had come to visit my aunt.

-Come with us. It's on me –Hyuga said, giving up before the subtle but painful nudge his pal gave him.

They sat down at a table near the window, and while Hyuga asked for a Coke, Ken asked for a café latte, and Maya had tea.

-Hey, Takenouchi-san… What did you do to trick Hyuga?

-What do you mean, Wakashimadzu-san?

-I mean, what did you do to make Hyuga enter your club?

-You're going to talk about that? –the one mentioned above said angrily.

-Chill out, dude.

-Well… I met Hyuga-san, and he needed to enter a club. However, I thought that he'd never accept if I told him which club was the one I'm in, so I tried not to say anything.

-And yet I accepted out of mere stupidity.

-Don't say that –Ken said, with a reproachful look ¬¬U.

-Anyway, the teacher and the other club members are really happy. Hyuga-san has a natural talent for this.

-Natural talent?

-As Fujiwara-sensei would say, he has the _Secret Touch_.

-And what the _heck_ is that? –Hyuga asked.

-It's what you have: Born ability to cook and a unique season.

-And if I told you I had to learn how to cook because I have little brothers and a little sister and my mother had to work till late?

-Anyway, no one's taste is like the others –Maya explained, quite sure of herself.

-You mean that if I made some _sushi, _it wouldn't taste just like the one you'd do, Takenouchi-san?

-Yes… But there's one thing: Why do we call ourselves by our last names if we're friends already? I mean…

-Politeness –Ken said.

-Mere habit –Kojiro grumbled.

-Anyway, you guys can call me Maya. My last name's too long.

-OK by me, Maya-san.

-As I told you, Hyuga-san has what we've been searching for a long time… According to our teacher, from the times Matsumoto Kaori was in our club.

-Matsumoto Kaori? –the soccer players exclaimed, astonished.

-Yes. You know her?

-I'm in Toho Chuu thanks to her –Hyuga said, amazed. –I have the chance of studying here thanks to the scholarship I got thanks to her.

-Holy Crow! Who'd ever know?

-Just how you heard it, Maya-san –Ken said.

-Whatever. Ever since the time when Matsumoto Kaori was in the Culinary Club, no one has ever found someone with the _Secret Touch_… Until Hyuga-san arrived.

-And what am I supposed to do?

-Well, there'll be a cooking contest soon, and the winner will go to the Tokyo Cooking School Clubs Contest.

-All the schools in the city will chip in? –Ken asked, curious.

-Yes.

-And what am I supposed to do? –Hyuga repeated.

-Well, we're hoping that you help us to win it with your ability.

-What? You're placing that burden on me already?

-Don't be dumb, Hyuga-san. The contest will be in three months, and even so, the most probable thing is that Hitomi or Kousuke will represent the school… -however, Maya looked pessimistic.

-Why do you look so low?

-You see, Hitomi's specialty is confectionery, and that's quite common between Culinary Clubs, and Kousuke' vain, annoying and just plain choosy; he only does what he wants. That's why we don't have much of a chance of winning if we enter the Cooking contest. Toho Junior High hasn't passed the preliminary phase ever since Matsumoto Kaori was in the club.

"Toho Junior High hasn't passed the preliminary phase ever since Matsumoto Kaori was in the club …" –Hyuga thought, meditating on the words his friend had said.

-Well… I guess I have no other choice. If the situation's so desperate…

-What did you say, Hyuga-san?

-I'll do whatever is needed to win the Tokyo contest. However, you'll have to teach me to do more things; my cooking abilities are very basic.

-Oi, you're being serious? –Ken said, surprised. –Aren't you hallucinating?

-Don't be a fool. I'm fine.

-Then… Then I'll teach you some thing. I mean, I know some recipes, but since I'm dead clumsy, I've never been chosen to represent the school.

-Dead clumsy?

-As I say, Calamity's my second name. I always have an accident, or I get lost… That's why I only help with some things –Maya said, blue.

-Gee whiz… Well, it's gonna be late, guys, and you know well that we scholarship students can get grounded for getting late.

-Yeah, it's no flash news for us –Ken said, while Maya asked for the bill and everyone paid their drink (except Maya… Hyuga said it was on him, remember?)

It seemed that Ken had to hurry up, so he took haste, leaving Hyuga and Maya alone (what's the Karate Keeper thinking?)

-Hey, what you told us is the truth? –Hyuga said, seeing that Maya was still depressed.

-You think I'd lie? –she replied, a bit dryly.

-No, but…

-Oh, _gomen_, Hyuga-san… It's just that whenever I think it's my fault that I can't achieve what I wish…

-Are you sure it's completely your fault?

-Of course it is! Er, I mean… It's always me the one who makes the mistakes, and no mater how hard I try, I never stop being dead clumsy.

Hyuga realized just with hearing that that Maya needed to trust in herself… And though he's a rough, tough guy on the outside, he's really a good-hearted dude, no doubt thanks to his mother's teachings… And it seemed it was time of proving that.

-You know what, Takenouchi? I guess I'll need your help a lot.

-What?

-I said I'm pretty much an amateur; you saw that when I made that vegetable soup. And if we're going to win that contest, I'll need to learn lots of things… Things I'm sure only you know.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I need someone to teach me more recipes and tricks. Could we be you know, partners?

Maya's eyes brimmed with tears.

-Are you kidding?

-I'm not.

-It'd be an honor! –and suddenly she hugged Hyuga, leaving him quite confused with her reaction. –I swear you'll never regret it, Hyuga-san.

-And what the heck got her? Oo…


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived to the school on time, and everyone took their own way. Hyuga was feeling weird because of what he had said and done, but something told him to go to the library.

-Mr. Hyuga… You know the library will close in fifteen minutes –said the librarian, an old man as round as a grape and as bald as a pool ball said.

-Don't worry, Murakami-san. I only came to borrow some books.

-Which?

-These -and Kojiro put several thick books on the counter.

-Why in the world do you want these kitchen books? -the librarian asked, adjusting his eyeglasses.

-Why would someone want a book? I want to read them; I like to read a bit of everything, you know.

-Fine, but I hope they're back here by Wednesday.

-Don't worry; everyone in my family's quite punctual, and I'm no exception.

After keeping the cookbooks in his book bag to hide them, the soccer team's captain ran furtively to his bedroom, trying not to win any attention. Once he arrived, he took the books out and began to read the recipes and the advice there were in the books, since Ken wasn't there.

-…To ensure that breads, pastries and muffins don't turn out to be hard and full of air bubbles, the best thing to do is not to mix up the ingredients too much… -he read in whispers, while he thumbed through the baked goods section. He kept on reading, extremely concentrated, until Ken opened the door and scared Kojiro out of his wits.

-Oi! Has no one taught you to knock at the door?

-I didn't know you were here, Hyuga-kun. Besides, why are you so focused?

-Was reading.

-Well, it's not my business. Let's go and have dinner.

-I'm not hungry.

-You being serious there?

-Yeah. I'll stay here and read. You go and have dinner if you want.

-OK, but, what should I tell Takeshi?

-Whatever you want; you always do.

-Whatever you say, dude -and Ken closed the door. Hyuga read the cookbook again, and for some strange reason, he felt nostalgic; he missed his mother.

"I guess this whole cooking club mess is making me miss my mother. I ought to call her."

He left the bedroom and went to the telephones in the first floor. The scholarship students were allowed to make a fifteen-minute call to their house once per week, or if they wanted, they could accumulate the calls and make longer calls later on. Takeshi called his family every two weeks, and Ken she spoke weekly with its father, but Hyuga hardly ever called, since he knew his mother had to work a lot.

He dialed his student code, and later followed the instructions to call home. He heard two, three rings, until somebody answered.

-_Hello, Hyuga Residence. Naoko speaking_ –the story's main character answered.

-Naoko-chan? It's me, Kojiro.

-Niisan? _It's been a long time since you called_!

-I know, sis. Is Mom available?

-_You're in luck; she just arrived_.

-Please pass her the phone. I need to talk with her.

Kojiro waited a bit, until his mother answered.

-_Son… Thank you for your call_.

-It's the least I can do, mom.

-_How has school been_?

-It's been OK, although obviously I've had ups and downs.

-With some class?

-Not really, mom; I was on the moon today and because of my stupidity I entered the school's Culinary club… -the Toho soccer captain said in whispers, since some boys passed by.

-_Wow… I'm surprised you've entered a club. However, I believe you'll do great there, honey. I remember how good you were at cooking when you were little_.

-Problem is… I've forgotten many things.

-_Don't worry; you'll remember them while you practice. And meanwhile, fight for your dreams; you know that all of us will always support you_.

-Thank you, mom -and the call ended.

"Thank you for your encouragement, mom. I really needed it."

The youth couldn't stop a smile from lighting his face. After the call, he felt more at peace with the world, and he returned to the bedroom. He continued perusing the books, until he found an especially attractive recipe.

-Hey, this one's interesting enough… They even classified its difficulty. It would be worthwhile to try it.

He took pencil and paper and wrote down the recipe carefully. He'd try it out with Maya next time they met. However, Hyuga's curiosity beat him and continued reading all of the books. He didn't even realize that Ken had entered the bedroom and observed him, astonished.

-Oi, what's up with you? Why do you read kitchen books?

-Anything wrong with that, Ken-kun?

-No, but… it seems you've decided to really help out with the Culinary club. Or could it be that Takenouchi-san is the one to blame?

-Not at all. Takenouchi didn't do anything. In fact, what she told me left me thinking and I decided that although it's only for Tokyo Cooking contest, I'll help the Culinary Club. My mother even supports me.

-You talked with your mother? You told her?

-Well, yeah… I think I can't have secrets with her.

-What-ever; it's not my business.

-Great.

-But there's something buggering me. Why did you decide to help Takenouchi-san so suddenly?

-Oi, you were there, and you heard what she said. Besides, I guess that if I help her, she'll be able to have some trust in herself; she calls herself clumsy, but I don't believe she is.

-That doesn't sound like you, Hyuga-kun.

-Look, Ken. I won't discuss my reasons to help Takenouchi because you know I'm not made of stone. And keep this in your head, and man is it a hard one: I help her because I'm already in this mess and the best thing I can do is try to solve it. Did I make myself understand?

-Loud and clear… ¬¬U

-Fine.

-Fine. Does it bother you if I turn off the light? I'm sleepy and it's going to be 10 P.M.

-It's that late already? I could've sworn it was eight or nine P.M.

-You can see it's not.

-Then I'll call it a day -and Hyuga separated the page he had been reading with a lip. Both guys changed clothes, turned off the light and went to sleep.

-Good night, Hyuga-kun.

-Night, Ken the birdbrain -and Hyuga didn't know more until the following morning.

Days passed and Hyuga finished reading the books he had borrowed from the library. He had found several interesting recipes, and Maya also taught him other tricks, with notes sent underhandedly. None of the soccer team members, out of Ken and Takeshi knew about Kojiro's 'terrible secret.' However, club practice day arrived, and training had already finished.

-Holy Crow! Today's training was especially heavy -Kazuki said, stretching his arms.

-Don't mention it… I think Kitadzume is venting his spleen on us. Captain, you haven't angered the trainer again? -Koike, one of the players of the team said.

-What did you say, Koike? -Hyuga threatened, lifting the player by the shirt's collar.

-I guess I'm wrong… _Gomen ne_, captain nnU.

-Well, I'd rather leave and go to the Arts club; they're waiting for me -Eri said, looking at the time.

-Right on that one! Let's go, Eirina! We're late! –Takeshi said, running toward the Music's club classroom.

-I've told you a THOUSAND TIMES that I hate it when you call me Eirina, Takeshi! -Sorimachi howled, chasing the boy, while Hyuga, Ken and Eri observed them, embarrassed u.uU

-In short… we see Each other later -Kojiro said, walking toward the classrooms.

-See you later, Kooda-san.

-Later, Captain -and everyone left.

Meanwhile, Kojiro had gone to his bedroom for the recipes, and after putting them in a book, he left the room as quietly as he could, so no one saw him.

"I bet my camera that Tsubasa doesn't have to suffer this…" -the tanned player thought, while he approached the Culinary Club's classroom surreptitiously. However…

-Hi, Hyuga -said a voice behind him, making the Toho soccer player jump, scared.

-Don't scream, Kousuke! -Hyuga said in a whisper, furious. -You want the others to make fun of me?

-Well, I believe Mayako wouldn't make fun of you, Hyuga -Kousuke replied, with a hateful smile on his face. However…

-I've told you a THOUSAND TIMES that I hate it when you call me Mayako -the mentioned girl said behind him, giving him such a kick on his backside she sent him flying anime-style ;).

"She could be a soccer player if she wanted" -Hyuga thought as he saw Maya's 'little kick' oOU.

-Kousuke never learns…_Konnichiha_, Hyuga-san.

-Hi there, Takenouchi.

-Are we going it? I guess the teacher's checking her list.

-OK -and both entered the classroom. A while later…

-Takenouchi, could you help me to try out these recipes?

-Let me see.

Maya checked the recipes one by one, and her face looked more and more surprised.

-Hyuga-san… I believe you chose the hardest recipes I've ever seen. Don't you think you're going too quickly?

-I have to learn someway.

-Students, we'll prepare some sauces today. I need you to work in pairs, so please consult the ingredients list and take out the recipients. By the way, where's Kousuke?

-Erm… -Maya was nervous. –He'll come in a while, Fujiwara-sensei; he had some trouble a while ago.

-If you say so, Takenouchi… -and the teacher wrote down several sauce recipes.

-What should we try out, Takenouchi? -Kojiro asked, while he tied up his hair so no hairs fell in their preparation.

-I guess we could try the ginger dressing. It's not very easy, but it's not that hard either… -Maya said, shrugging. –Let's see… We need vinegar, oil, spices, fresh ginger, salt… and some sugar… Holy Crow.

-What happened?

-It's harder than what I thought. We have to be careful, or it'll be a disaster.

Kojiro raised his head and read the recipe carefully. And once again, his mother's voice rang in his mind.

"Salads can be very simple sometimes, but we can add them several things to improve them, like sauces or even vinaigrettes… If you want a dressing to mix up properly, honey, you hve to mix it in a jar with a lid…"

-Takenouchi, give me a lidded jar.

-What did you say? But the recipe says we have to mix it in a bowl.

-Trust me.

-OK then… -and Maya looked for an empty mayo jar.

Immediately the Toho forward set out to work, asking his partner to cut the ginger finely or measure the vinegar carefully. Once all the ingredients were ready, Hyuga placed them one by one in the jar and shook it vigorously once he put the lid tightly.

-What does Hyuga think he's doing? –Hitomi said, surprised, while she whipped the mayonnaise she tried to do.

-Is he probably trying to do the ginger dressing? -another girl said.

-Righty-o on that one -Maya said, smiling nervously nnU.

-But the recipe says that…

-Yes, we're supposed to beat it in a bowl, but he didn't want to follow that rule.

Moments later, Maya prepared a simple salad for the dressing, and the teacher tried her students' sauces (Kousuke had arrived later and prepared a spicy vinaigrette)

-I'm going to try Hyuga and Takenouchi's dressing.

No one uttered a single word while the old teacher tried the salad with the dressing the captain of the soccer team and the short, freckled girl had made.

-I can taste the ginger without being exaggerated. Balanced flavor and it's not saturated… Hyuga, Takenouchi, maybe you didn't follow the recipe completely, but you earned a ten –she said. Kojiro and Maya looked at each other for an instant, and as if they were lifelong friends, they made a high five.

On the other hand, Hitomi got a respectable eight, the same as Kousuke, although the teacher had to drink a long glass of water to turn off the fire there was in her mouth.

When they left the practice…

-Hyuga-san… you're totally radical! -Hitomi said, praising the tanned player.

-It's not true…

-No… She's right. Do you know how many times does Fujiwara-sensei grant a ten? -said another of the girls.

-How should I know?

-Kousuke has only been able to obtain a ten once, but that's why he became a choosy creep -Maya said. -Hitomi once got nine, and it's as hard as winning a 10.

-You got to be kidding… Is the teacher a cooking expert? -Hyuga asked, wishing to leave.

-She was professional chef… Or at least that's what I heard -Hitomi said.

-Rumor says she studied in the _Cordon Bleu_.

-Hey, Hyuga… -Kousuke said, behind everyone. –Don't even think I'll let you strut before the girls.

-What did you say?

-Maybe you got a ten this time, but Fujiwara's dazzled by your supposed _Secret Touch_. You can't even make something more than a vegetable soup… If it wasn't for Mayako.

-I barely helped him, Kousuke -the Shizuoka girl replied. -Or are you jealous, perhaps?

-Me jealous? Don't make me laugh. Knowing he entered the Culinary Club because of his clumsiness? I'd look for a nice hole in the earth to hide if I was him.

"Then it was him the one who spread the rumor…" -Hyuga thought, trying to control his temper.

-Although you don't believe it, I am embarrassed, Kousuke. The simple fact that I've decided to fulfill what I have to do because I can't do anything else doesn't mean I like it.

-Gee... And he admits it.

-Denying things is for cowards.

-Well, listen to me, Hyuga. I'll be the school's contestant in the cooking competition, and you won't be able to stop me from doing it… And of course, you won't be able to stop me from being with Mayako.

-What! –all of the girls said, except Maya, who was in a shock.

-Nothing is written in soccer and in life -Hyuga murmured finally. -And Takenouchi is free of choosing her friends. Don't involver her in this or it'll cost you, Kousuke.

-Good point, Hyuga-san! -Hitomi said.

-Well, you heard me, and I won't repeat it -Kousuke said, leaving. Hyuga shrugged and began to leave to his bedroom.

-Hyuga-san, what are you going to do? -Hitomi asked.

-Nothing… I don't have anything to do with Takenouchi, and I have higher priorities than the Cooking contest. Excuse me.

The girls left the place, until Maya remained, still shocked, but Hitomi took her out of there, grabbing her arm.

-Are you comatose or what? Let's go!

-Er, I guess… -Maya said, going to her own bedroom, since Hitomi was from Tokyo and she had to go home. -Bye, Hitomi-chan.

-See you, Maya…

-And what in the world got Hyuga-san? Oo… -Maya said, startled and maybe a little saddened by what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kojiro arrived at his dorm, he noticed that Ken was reading something as he lay flat on his bed.

-What are you doing?

-Well, at last I got this month's _Hungry Heart_'s issue –Ken said, never looking away from his magazine. –So you can figure it our, can't you?

-Yes, I guess… -Hyuga sat down on his bad, visibly in a bad mood.

-What's wrong with you?

-If you knew, dude… The other guy in the club thinks I'm after his "school representative place" in the Cooking contest.

-Aren't you supposed to be after it?

-Not really. It depends on what the teacher chooses… -of course, Hyuga's voice couldn't quite hide the other thing that was happening, and as you know, Ken is no _baka_ (fool).

-You're hiding something, Hyuga-kun.

-Heh, how did you know?

-I'm not deaf; I could notice it in your voice. By the way, who's that other guy?

-I can't remember his surname, but everyone calls him Kousuke. I've heard he tried to enter the Martial Arts club but was rejected.

-Kousuke, Kousuke… I know who you're talking about! A guy who has a languid, pale face and straight black hair. His name's Baru Kousuke, and I remember the tantrum he threw when the Martial Arts team had to reject him… He's quite feeble up to where I've heard.

-That's the guy.

-What's up with that guy?

-Well, out of 'challenging' me, because I can't even think of it as a 'challenge', he said that 'I wouldn't be able to stop him from being with Takenouchi…' Although he keeps on calling her Mayako.

-He sees you as a rival, Hyuga-kun.

-Rival? Where?

-In the club and for a girl. When did you begin to get into so much trouble, dude?

-Dunno. I guess everything began when I crashed with Takenouchi.

-You don't even call her Takenouchi-san… You hate her?

-It's not that… You know how I am.

-Sure do; you're a total klutz with women except with your mother and Naoko-chan.

-Oi!

-C'mon, try to deny it.

-I'm not an idiot with women… I'm merely a man of few words.

-I'll wait for the day when you call Takenouchi-san by her name, dude.

-Don't ask for trouble –Kojiro said, his patience waning dangerously.

-OK, OK… I can make a little comedy, can't I?

-I'd be very thankful if you didn't joke about my problem, Ken. And let me tell you something: The day that I get interested in a girl out of sheer foolishness… That day pigs will fly.

-Don't let that big goalkeeper, Nakanishi hear you.

-STOP IT!

And then Wakashimadzu Ken shut up.

-I'm not going to talk about this with anyone ever in my life. It's been only worth trouble and I'll be doomed if everyone's against me –Hyuga finally said, laying on his bed facing the wall, giving his back to Ken. –I don't even know if I really have a friend in this world…

-Whatever you wish, Hyuga-kun, but you should really stop taking everything so seriously.

-That's the way I am, and? (Author's note: gasp Now I realize that Hyuga's attitude in this FanFic and my everyday way of being… is the same OO)

-Chill out. It was just a joke…

-A bad one too.

-Take it as you want.

-Fine –Kojiro and Ken didn't make a single sound for about half an hour, until Takeshi entered the bedroom as if he lived there too.

-Hi guys… Is it me or you guys are in a bad mood?

-It's you –Ken finally answered, after putting aside the magazine he bought. –I'm fine…

-Then Hyuga-san's the one in a bad mood, or am I wrong?

-Not you too…

-What happened to him?

-He had trouble with you-know-what, Takeshi, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut.

-OK by me. Aren't you guys going to have dinner?

-Sure; I'm so hungry I'd eat a whole horse.

-What the heck… –Hyuga muttered, leaving the bedroom with the other two.

Takeshi and Ken talked normally while they ate their dinner, but Hyuga was as quiet as a dead man.

-I can't understand the captain at all. He usually isn't that angry at us.

-Ok… Declared guilty –Ken replied. –it's only because I said he's a klutz with girls.

-That wasn't nice. You know he's quite aloof, but he's no brute with them. If he was one, how would he talk normally to Kazuki's best friend, Eri?

-Hmm… I never thought it that way.

-Doesn't surprise me –Takeshi said, nodding negatively. –I think you're sometimes a bit absent-minded, Ken-san.

-Hey!

-Would you MIND stop talking about my bad mood? –Hyuga said at last, quite angry. –I don't need to be reminded of my temper.

-Er… OK by me.

-OK, OK… For God's sake, cooking makes you crabby.

-Don't be at it again! ÒÓ

-The Tiger has roared –Takeshi said, covering Ken's mouth. However, they saw that Maya had entered the cafeteria, dragging her feet.

-Look, it's Takenouchi-san -Ken said after getting rid of Takeshi.

-What happened to her? She sure looks down in the dumps.

-I'll ask.

Ken stood up and walked towards Maya. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't really look in the mood to have a conversation.

-Takenouchi-san… What happened?

-Ken-san… It's nothing –she said, not looking at him.

-C'mon, you can trust me.

-It's just that… I don't know if Hyuga-san told you, but Kousuke made a monster-sized scandal after club practice.

-No, he didn't tell me anything… He's not very expressive.

-Well, Kousuke swore he wouldn't let Hyuga-san represent the school…

-That's not his choice.

-And… He also said he wouldn't let Hyuga-san be with me!

-What's up with that?

-Kousuke's obsessed with me, but I can't stand him… And well, Hyuga-san isn't going to do anything about it… But I don't know what to do.

-Hmm… This is a problem with a capital P, Takenouchi-san. Hey, you're going to dine alone?

-Yes… My friends dined already.

-Come with me. I'm sure that between Takeshi, you and me, we'll be able to make a plan.

-But what about Hyuga-san?

-You said he's not going to do anything about it, didn't you? Just pretend he's not there. Anyway, we'd better, because he's in a really bad mood.

-OK then.

Ken and Maya (the Karate Keeper carried the girl's tray out of mere politeness) went to the table where Takeshi and Kojiro were.

-Ken-san… Why did you bring Takenouchi-san here? –Takeshi said, his big eyes growing to the size of soup platters.

-Something wrong with it? She was going to eat alone.

-No, but…

-No, it's OK… Sorry for bothering you –Maya said, about to lave with her dinner, but Hyuga stopped her with a very quiet '_matte'_ (wait) that left the others shocked.

-Well, let's get to the point: Baru Kousuke is causing a major load of trouble –Ken informed Takeshi. He immediately explained the circumstances, with some side comments from Maya, and even from Hyuga, who was extremely curt that night.

-… so we ought to do something so that guy doesn't bother Takenouchi-san or Hyuga-kun anymore. You follow me?

-Loud and clear, boss –Takeshi said as a joke. Hyuga only raised an eyebrow.

-Well, about the city's Cooking contest, it's Fujiwara-sensei who chooses the school contestant, so that's not a major point, unless Kousuke cheats and changes our ingredients –Maya said.

-That can be easily avoided with a little attention –Hyuga muttered.

-But the problem is Kousuke's obsession with Takenouchi-san –Takeshi said. –What will we do?

-It's a crazy idea, but it may work… -Ken began to say. And he explained his crazy idea in nine words: -One of us can pretend to be Takenouchi-san's boyfriend.

-What! –Maya exclaimed, her face red as a beet and her freckles turning a shade of dark brown.

-K-k-Ken-san, you're as mad as a hatter! –Takeshi stuttered, almost falling from his seat.

–It's the craziest, stupidest idea I've ever heard. What the HECK got you? OoU… -Hyuga said, flabbergasted.

-Oh, yeah? Do any of you have a better idea?

-Not me –Takeshi admitted.

-Me neither.

-Forget it… Don't involve me in this. I said this problem isn't my business –Kojiro emphasized. –And you lot know how I am.

-Yes, stubborn as no one can be… But we're the ones in this mess.

-Well, if we bear in mind there isn't another choice… -Maya said. –I'm afraid Ken-san's plan is the only one we can do.

-I agree, but I'm too young for Takenouchi-san… -Takeshi said.

-Yeah…You could be his baby brother –Hyuga said sarcastically. Is it me, or is it the very first time that Hyuga says something like that about Takeshi Oo?

-Well… Since Hyuga-kun isn't going to do anything about it… I guess I'll volunteer, but I'll say it once loud and clear: I'm only going to pretend.

-Hmm… Ken-san and Takenouchi-san…

-You can call me Maya, Takeshi-san.

-OK. Ken-san and Maya-san… You don't look too bad together, even if it's only a fake. I can spread the rumor if you want.

-Don't even think about it! –Ken, Maya and Kojiro OO shouted.

-OK, OK… -and in spite of everything, everyone but the day's grouch laughed.

-And what the heck got them? Oo…


	7. Chapter 7

A while later Hyuga was in the soccer field, kicking his ball furiously.

"Why is all this mess with Takenouchi bothering me? I shouldn't be so cantankerous, but I've only had trouble ever since I bumped with her. I said I was going to help her because it's my duty, and because it's the only way I can get rid of this mess, but this is getting out of control."

-Aren't you supposed to be in the dorms? –said a familiar voice.

-Who's there?

-It's me, Eri.

-Kooda-san? Aren't you supposed to be home already?

-I stayed a little longer because of the Arts club. I'll leave later.

-Ah.

-By the way, I've noticed that you talk with the volleyball team's captain.

-What?

-I saw that you, Wakashimadzu-san and Takeshi are in talking matters with Takenouchi Maya. She's the volleyball team's captain.

-Ah… That. She's a scholarship student like us.

-Hyuga-san, I need you to be honest with me.

-What happened?

-is it true you're in a major load of trouble?

-_Nani_?

-Don't answer me with another question. Is it true what the people in the school say? That you absent-mindedly and accidentally entered the Culinary Club?

Thank God it was dark outside, since Hyuga's face was as pale as a ghost's.

-You're right… Kooda-san. I didn't, and don't want the other soccer players to know. So you ought to keep quiet.

-Too late. When you guys made that scandal last Saturday, everyone including the soccer team heard about it. Everyone knows it.

-Great, just great… But, why haven't the other soccer team members said anything about it?

-Because they respect you, and knowing you, they know you feel humiliated.

"Humiliated… The word I hate the most in the entire dictionary."

-At any rate, don't let your bad temper get the best of you. As my mom says: If you cook with a bad mood, you'll ruin the food.

-Hiroko-sama said that?

Eri nodded affirmatively.

-On the other hand, what were Wakashimadzu-san, Takeshi y Takenouchi planning?

-Hmm… If I told you…

Hyuga told the shy Toho assistant what had happened. The girl bit her tongue in order to avoid laughing or saying anything until the fearsome Toho captain finished talking, but once he finished, she spoke her mind out.

-Well, if that guy Kousuke is after Takenouchi, she can't stand him and Wakashimadzu-san said that idea knowing you wouldn't get involved in this, then you shouldn't be so annoyed.

-But Kooda-san… I don't know why the fact that Ken's in this mess now bothers me. He's not in the Culinary Club, but in the Martial Arts one… And besides, I agreed to help Takenouchi in the first place.

-But not helping her in a personal level. Hyuga-san, I may not know much about this, but I guess you're jealous.

-Me jealous? Why should I?

-What should I know? I'm not you. You should look for your own answers –and Eri left.

-I should look for my own answers? But I don't know where to look in the first place –and Hyuga went back to his bedroom, not angry but very confused.

-Where were you, dude? –asked Ken once Kojiro went in.

-In the field.

-In the dark?

-Duh.

-It's must be creepy… What were you doing?

-Don't ask… I was talking with Kooda-san.

-With Eri?

-How many Kooda-sans do you know?

-One. What were you talking about?

-The big mess. It's no secret for anyone, but…

-But?

-She said that no one in the team teases me because they have a deep respect for me, and she also saw us talking with Takenouchi.

-I guess you told her everything.

-Yeah… And to finish it off, she acted quite unlike her.

-How's that?

-What you heard. She was very straight-talking… She even scared me a bit.

-Careful with what you say, 'cause if you don't, Kazuki could kill you.

-Yup dee-doo as he'd say. How wouldn't he if he's Eri's best friend?

-Yeah… Anyway, we'll follow the plan as we agreed, if it doesn't bother you.

-Did you know it actually bothers me?

-What?

-I dunno. Kooda-san said I'm jealous, but I doubt it. It's just that this entire mess is making me go crazy. After all, it's none of your or my business.

-You're wrong on that one, Hyuga-kun. In fact, the one's who's completely buried in this problem's you. It's not me the one who Baru has a grudge on; it's the young man who took away his favorite spot without even wanting to.

-Yeah, you don't have to rub it in my face.

-Whatever. By the way, the plan begins tomorrow, so if you see Baru, whistle twice, OK? That's the signal.

-Whistle twice?

-What should he know?

-You lot are definitely nuts.

-Hey, in this upside-down, inside-out world, who's not crazy?

-Goooooood point.

-Good night, Hyuga-kun.

-Night, Ken the birdbrain.

-Stop calling me birdbrain, would you?

-Prove you're not one

-Tell me the past tense of the verb to fry in first person in Spanish.

-Oi, that's not fair… You have the advantage just because Spanish's your favorite class… Isn't it _frité_?

-No. It's _freí_.

-Cheater.

-You challenged me… -and both of them laughed their hearts out (at last the grouch laughed:P). A while later they were sleeping, without know what the following day would bring. However, Hyuga tossed and turned in his bed when they were already sound asleep. It seemed he had a nightmare, as he growled in his dreams, until he woke up, panting.

-What the heck…? It was a nightmare.

-What happened? –Ken said, very sleepy.

-_Betsuni_ (nothing). It was just a nightmare –and once again silence reigned in the room of the Saitama boys.

Everyone woke up a little better the following morning, but Ken had woken with a looser screw than before.

-G'morning, Hyuga-kun –he said once he woke up, since Kojiro was already awake.

-Morning, Ken-kun.

-Well, today's day one of Operation Takenouchi… let's see if we can make that idiot leave you lot alone.

-You're definitely nuts. Could you do me a favor?

-Which?

-Pass me an aspirin; I have a Nakanishi-sized headache.

-That happens 'cause…

-…I had a bad mood yesterday. You don't need to rub it in my face, dude.

-Anyway, see you later. I agreed in meeting with Takenouchi-san out of the dorm building.

-Good luck –and while Ken left the bedroom, Kojiro went to the classroom, where only Kazuki and Eri were talking normally and cleaning the classroom.

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Hyuga-san –aid both teens once the soccer captain entered.

-Morning, Sorimachi-kun, Kooda-san.

-Gee… At last someone else that DOESN'T call me Eirina.

-Few people would like to call you like that with the way your temper flares up when someone calls you like that, dude.

-You're early, anyway –Eri said, leaving the pencil she had had in her hand on her desk. –That's quite unlike you, and mind you, Kazuki-san and I are in charge of cleaning the classroom today.

-I didn't want to argue with Ken today in the first place.

-Why's that? –Kazuki asked.

-We had lots of conflicts yesterday.

-Why's that?

-Don't ask, Kazuki-san –Eri said, aware of everything. –Those are things it's better not to know.

-OK.

-Thanks for understanding –Kojiro said, sitting down in his place. However, he heard someone whistling twice; Kousuke was nearby.

"Must've been Ken or Takeshi…" –the soccer player stood up quickly, and saw that Kousuke was indeed nearby, and the one who had whistled… had been Ken, who at that time was walking _hand in hand_ with Maya.

-So Ken's idea was for real… -he told himself quietly so no one, especially Kousuke heard him. However…

-Mayako… This can't be real… How could you go out with someone from the Sweat and Fists Club?

-Is it your problem? And by the way, have a little more respect for the Martial Arts Club –she answered, annoyed. –Besides, I don't have to tell you what I do, creep.

-Besides, if I ever see you bothering Maya again, I'll teach you a lesson the hard way –Ken added, threatening.

And though Hyuga had been annoyed at the idea last night, and he had even thought he had been jealous, he couldn't help but laugh at Kousuke's ingenuity in that moment, since now he realized that seeing Maya and Ken together didn't bother him at all.

-And what the heck got them? Oo… -he said, trying to dissimulate.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time later, before the bell rang, Ken went into the classroom, seemingly in a good mood.

-I saw you –Hyuga said curtly.

-What did you see?

-Takenouchi and you.

-Ah… That. You heard the signal? –Ken asked in whispers.

-Do I have to be obvious?

-Not necessarily.

-Hey, Wakashimadzu-san… Just a little more and you'd have Baru ripping your hair off out of sheer rage –Eri said, intervening. Who'd say you're good at that?

-How is it that…?

-Remember what I told you last night? –Hyuga said.

-Ah. OK. But don't spill the beans, Kooda-san. OK?

-_Watashi baka ja nai yo _(I'm not stupid) –Eri said, trying very hard not to laugh.

-What are you talking about? –Kazuki asked, curious.

-Curiosity killed the cat –Kojiro said, winning a murderous look from Eri.

-When my dear friend's near you, please say_ curiosity killed the dog, _or some other animal.

-Oh, right… Sanka –Ken remembered.

-Don't you forget it –Eri finally said. –Besides, I guess the captain doesn't really like that proverb; not for nothing people call him 'the Tiger', and tigers are of the cat family, right?

-You're right –the others admitted.

Days passed and passed, and Kousuke was convinced that Hyuga wanted to take his place in the club and also began to have a grudge on Ken, who out of being the Martial Arts star fighter, he was also Maya's 'boyfriend.'

-How you going with Takenouchi? –Hyuga asked Ken, knowing which was the truth.

-Perfect –Ken used to reply. –She's unique.

But obviously he was pretending. Every time they went out of the school just to have a drink or something like that, they acted as what they really were: merely friends.

Hyuga had decided to ignore what the others said about him, Ken and Maya. Luckily they also counted with Eri, their great ally, and Hitomi also helped, especially in the Culinary Club.

However, the Tokyo Cooking Contest was getting nearer, and that was why the club members made their greatest effort for their recipes. Everyone tried out recipes, tricks and searched for their specialty.

Hyuga developed an incredible ability at cooking with some practice, and he realized his specialty was creating recipes, out of excelling with seafood, no doubt thanks to what his mother taught him.

Maya began to be more careful and agile every day, and _sushi _became her specialty. Her _Takenouchi Fruit Rolls_, made with fruit instead of fish were a boom, although her best club mate's _Stuffed Squid, Saitama-style_ beat her.

Kousuke had tried almost everything to stop Kojiro and Maya from doing their job, but nothing worked. He had changed the spices, hidden rotten fruit between the fresh one, he had even sprinkled red pepper in the Toho captain's stuffing, but nothing worked.

-Well, my dears, you know that the Tokyo Cooking Contest will arrive soon, and this time we must choose two school contestants. They won't be chosen by popular vote, but we shall make a school contest, with some teachers as judges –Fujiwara-sensei said one day.

-I bet Hyuga's everyone's favorite –Kousuke said resentfully.

-There aren't any favorites in contests –answered the mentioned with a low growl.

-Silence, Baru, Hyuga. As I said, there will be a school cooking contest in the School Festival, in three days, so we may know who will represent Toho Junior High School. There are three prerequisites: First, you must use an unusual recipe, preferably made by yourselves; second, you must prepare it in front of the judges and third: the time limit for each recipe is 45 minutes. You follow me?

-Yes, Fujiwara-sense –said the ones there.

Maya looked at Hyuga hesitantly, but he hadn't noticed he was being observed. He was thinking what to do.

"Hyuga-san… I hope we can beat Baru and stand for the school together…" –but the girl blushed at what she had thought. Reddened as she was, she took her hands from her apron pockets and a pencil she normally carried for writing things up fell to the floor.

However, the Toho captain heard the pencil hitting the floor and rushed to pick it up, but he caught it at the same time Maya did…And he accidentally took the girl's hand.

-Ah, I'm sorry, Hyuga-san! –the girl said when her club mate gave her the pencil, her face completely scarlet.

-Takenouchi, is it me or you have a fever? –Kojiro asked, startled at the girl's red cheeks.

-I don't think I have a fever… -and she ran away, still red.

-¿And what the heck got her? Oo…

-Hyuga-san… What did you do to Maya? –Hitomi asked as she saw the mentioned girl run away with her face as red as a cherry.

-I don't remember doing anything to her. She dropped a pencil and I tried to pick it up, but we coincided. Why?

-Her face is as red as a cherry.

-I don't follow you.

-Ah…_Wasuretekudasai _(forget it). You'll never understand.

-I may not understand it, but don't leave me in the dark.

-I guess Maya began to change a bit because of you, and that's affecting her way of being. If you ever hurt her… I swear you'll pay it –and Hitomi left.

"I guess Maya began to change a bit because of you …" –that stuck in the soccer player's head.

He went to his bedroom quietly, and tired as he was, he fell on his bed, until his eyes fell on his camera.

"My camera… It's sad there isn't a Photography Club. I'd be happy there, although strangely enough… I'm quite at ease in the Culinary Club in spite of it all. However, taking pictures is better for me."

He took his camera without thinking, cleaned it and went out of his bedroom to take some pictures, since it figured there were ten shots remaining.

Hyuga Kojiro passed the rest of the afternoon in silence, just taking pictures… But he didn't notice someone following him.

He was about to take a picture of the sunset, which was a beautiful one by the way, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, scaring him.

It was Kazuki.

-Sorimachi-kun… You scared me out of my wits, dude.

-Thought as much. What are you doing?

-What do you think I'm doing?

-For what I can see, taking pictures. Hey, you're not taking pictures of the girls while they change clothes, right? –Kazuki was very strict with the rules; no wonder he was the class monitor.

-Don't be an idiot, _Eirina_ –Kojiro said, annoyed, emphasizing Kazuki's hateful moniker.

-Hey!

-If I had a digital camera, I could show you the pictures I've taken, but since it's an old film camera, I'll tell you I simply take pictures of everyday things, and of things that will never be repeated, like this sunset –and Hyuga quickly took the picture he wanted, which was the second last shot he had.

-Hmm… -that gave Kazuki an idea. –I have to go, Hyuga-kun. See you tomorrow.

-Bye –and Hyuga began to look for something to use his last shot on. However, another hand found its place on Hyuga's shoulder.

-You again, Sorimachi-kun? You're not precisely near your house.

-I'm not Sorimachi.

-Then…? –Hyuga turned to see who it was.

It was…

Kousuke.

The punch the guy delivered Hyuga made him crash against a wall, and the camera fell to the floor, taking the last picture accidentally, which by some miracle turned out to be a perfect shot of Kousuke beating Hyuga up Oo.

-You deserve this, Hyuga. I won't be the school's contestant now and it's your fault.

-How can you even know it if the contest hasn't even happened? –Kojiro replied, standing up. His face was swelling because of the blow.

-Isn't it _obvious_? Just because it figured you're a born chef old Fujiwara is impressed with you.

-Listen once and for all: I didn't want to enter the club! You know as well as I do I came into the club because I was absent-minded, and that's why I only try to do my job!

-Yeah, right… I'm not going to let you get away with it at any rate! –and Kousuke was very strong for being so pale and languid. Hyuga tried to defend himself as well as he could, but he couldn't avoid all the blows he was receiving. However, once Kousuke stopped beating on him, Hyuga swept himself with such strength he made his enemy fall. The Martial Arts club reject got up quickly, but Kojiro kicked him with all his might; he practically had made his Tiger Shot with Baru.

-Say and do what you want, Kousuke, but this will be decided in the school's contest –Hyuga said, his face swelled, every inch of his body hurting like heck, a black eye and spitting blood. –And then we'll know who's the best man, or the best woman, because the girls are going to chip in too.

The beaten soccer captain walked to the infirmary with difficulty, gritting his teeth because of the pain.

-Hyuga! What happened? –asked the nurse, worried as she saw the bruises.

-A bully beat the heck out of me, and sorry for the swearword –he said, sitting on the chair the nurse had been using before.

-Who was it?

-Baru Kousuke. That guy's got a grudge against me.

-He beat you almost to a pulp!

The nurse treated Hyuga's injuries as well as she could, and put bandages on the places where the bruises were worse. She also put some ice on the blackened eye and knowing who the Tiger's best friend was, she sent out for Ken.

While the nurse went to look for the Karate Keeper, Hyuga remembered that his camera was outside. Feeling a bit better, he went to retrieve his camera. However, when he was about to leave the infirmary, the nurse, Ken, Takeshi and Maya appeared.

-Hyuga-san! What happened? –Takeshi and Maya asked, astonished.

-Don't say a word. It was Baru –Ken whispered icily, clenching his fists. –When I see that guy, he won't know what the heck hit him.

-No more fights –said the nurse sternly. –And Hyuga, please sit down.

-But my camera… -he said weakly.

-Your camera?

-I was taking some pictures when Baru closed up on me.

-I'll go for it –Takeshi said, but Maya stopped him.

-Don't worry, Takeshi-san; I'll look for the camera. Where were you when Kousuke beat you up?

-I was behind the dorms.

And saying no more, Maya went in search of Hyuga's camera. Meanwhile, Ken and Takeshi asked and asked Hyuga questions, until he told them to stop, fed up.

-And what are you going to do? –Takeshi asked finally. –I mean, Baru can't get away with this.

-I know I shouldn't, but I'm so angry I really wish to beat him up to a pulp and then beat him up some more –Ken said, as cold as the ice Hyuga had on his face.

-No.

Ken and Takeshi were surprised. Kojiro was refusing to teach Kousuke a lesson the hard way?

-I'll beat him in his specialty.

-And how are you going to do that? –Ken asked.

-I have to look for the recipe that can beat his. I know there has to be a way to beat him one way or another.

-Kousuke's your cooking rival just like Tsubasa's your soccer rival, huh? –Takeshi said, amused.

-Don't compare them, Takeshi. Don't mix things up.

-And then?

-I don't have an idea for a recipe, but I think I know who may have the answer.

-Who?

-Just guess.

-Maya?

-No.

-Matsumoto Kaori?

-No.

-Then, who?

-My mother.

"And what the Hyuga got heck, I mean, what the heck got Hyuga? OoU" –Ken thought, flabbergasted, while Takeshi fell to the floor anime-style ;).


	9. Chapter 9

-What do you mean with you mom?

-I need an easy recipe no one else knows, and I bet my mother knows what to do.

-Why's that?

Kojiro used his little patience to tell the guys about the school contest.

-… and if I don't find the perfect recipe, I won't be able to beat Kousuke.

-A recipe that takes less than forty-five minutes, in front of the judges and must be something totally new. This is really complicated –Takeshi admitted, confused.

-And now that you mention it, how do you think your mother's going to help you out of this?

-Oi, I trust her, dude –Kojiro replied, but Maya entered the place, down in the dumps.

-What happened, Maya-san?

-Hyuga-san… I'm very sorry; your camera's broken –she said, carrying the camera in her hands. It hadn't shattered to pieces, but it was obviously useless now.

And sorry if this sounds tawdry and weird, but Hyuga Kojiro, the fearsome, tanned Toho soccer captain's heart and soul broke.

-_Masaka_ (It can't be) … Not the camera –said the youngest of the people there.

-That's got to hurt a lot –Ken replied, unable to believe it.

-I found it on the floor, and I immediately knew it was broken. However, I think the film must be OK.

But Hyuga was startlingly quiet… Until a tear, a single tear fell down the soccer player's cheek.

-Hyuga-san! –the other transfer students said, astonished.

-That camera was my dad's… He taught me to love soccer, I know, but he also was an amateur photographer… He gave me that camera before dying.

-What did you say? –Maya asked, amazed.

-Hyuga-kun's father died when Kojiro was about ten or eleven years old –Ken said solemnly.

-I, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked.

-No… Don't worry, _Maya_.

Hyuga hadn't realized he had called the girl by her name.

-Hyuga-san… Did you realize what you just said? –Takeshi said, his big black eyes even bigger out of sheer astonishment.

-No… What was it?

-You called me… By my name –Maya said, surprised and redder than the blood Hyuga had spit minutes before (gross contrast, but it's an effective one)

-Gee whiz… For the first time in fifteen years of your life you call a girl by her name and she's not part of your family –Ken jeered.

-Hey, I wasn't aware of what I said, so it doesn't count, dude.

-It does.

-It won't happen again.

-Well, it doesn't matter.

-At any rate, Kousuke has caused so many problems I don't know which I can name first. He could be expelled from here because of this and what he did to Hyuga-san –Maya said, her temper flaring up.

-Yeah, but if Hyuga-san and Baru fought each other, the others would believe that the captain began the fight.

-I pretty much doubt it –the nurse said, returning to the infirmary. –I just saw Baru Kousuke leave the school, and though he seemed to be lightly injured, he's nowhere as hurt as Hyuga.

-Really?

-He had a slight limp as he left, but since the school exit always has a good lighting system, I saw he was almost A-OK. What he did have was a smug smirk on his face.

-He must think he beat me –Kojiro said, clenching his fists.

And when you least expect it, a light bulb goes off in a room of your mind.

-Takenouchi, give me the camera.

-What? But it's useless now!

-Just give it to me.

Maya gave the gadget to Hyuga and he checked how many shots had remained before the ambush.

-No way! There aren't any shots left! –he exclaimed, incredulous. He immediately rewound the film and took it out. By some miracle, it was completely OK.

-Why do you say there aren't any shots left? Weren't you taking pictures? –Ken asked.

-I didn't take the last picture.

-If what Hyuga-san says is right, then when was the last picture taken? –Maya asked.

-Probably when Kousuke beat me up. I can't remember it very well, but probably the camera fell to the floor, since he caught me by surprise.

-That means we have the perfect evidence that Baru attacked the captain! –Takeshi said, realizing it all. –We only need to reveal the pictures… But it's too late now.

-And to finish it off, we transfer students won't be able to go out tomorrow if the principal hears what happened.

-Excuse me, nurse. Would you do us a favor? –Ken asked.

-Reveal the pictures? Of course.

-_Domo arigato gozaimasu_.

-I'll do it tomorrow. And by the way, if I see something bad in the pictures…

-I can assure you I haven't done anything wrong. I'm pretty much a decent man –Kojiro said, pretending to be offended.

The nurse nodded and took the camera film, while Takeshi, Maya, Ken and Kojiro (the last one helped by the Toho's Karate Keeper) went to their bedrooms.

Once they entered their bedroom, the elder ones (you know who I mean) changed clothes, but Ken was shocked of seeing the bandages Kojiro had on his side.

-Baru's a monster. He clobbered you!

-Saw the bandages, didn't you? At least you don't have to see the bruises. I'm surprised he didn't break one of my bones.

-Consider yourself a lucky dog, dude.

However, Ken noticed a bruise the nurse hadn't seen. It was just on the place over the kidneys.

-Oi, you have another bruise, Hyuga-kun. Does it hurt?

-Where?

-Just over your kidneys.

Kojiro felt around the place Ken had said with his hand, and there was the contusion. He winced at the pain.

-Well, it's been a long day… Heck, I don't even want to think about it.

-Yeah… And what's worse, there've been more bad things happening than the usual –Ken replied, stretching his arms lazily.

-I hope tomorrow's better.

-Me too.

Both guys went to sleep, although Hyuga took a considerably long time because of his injuries.

"Ouch… I'm in for a rough night… But we'll see what happens when the nurse brings the pictures."

At last he was comfortable, and though he didn't sleep deeply, he did sleep all night.

The next day, when they went into the classroom…

-Hyuga-san! What happened? –asked the people in the classroom, terrified at seeing Kojiro's beaten look.

-Some guy clobbered me, and mind you, I didn't begin the fight –said the Toho captain, who had lots of trouble sitting down in his place.

-It was Baru Kousuke, right? –Eri asked in a whisper, going near him. –I bet my best picture he did.

-No bet. I was just taking some pictures with my camera, when Kousuke came near and used me as a sandbag. I'm alive for some miracle, but I can't say the same for my camera.

-So it was Baru –Kazuki intervened, angry. –Hyuga-san, you have to tell the principal about this.

-I can't tell him until I have the evidence.

-Evidence? EVIDENCE? You have all the evidence you need on your face and body, captain. What other evidence do you want if you were almost killed by that no-good…?

-Kazuki-san, mind your language –Eri interrupted before Kazuki could say a very foul swearword, annoyed.

-Sorry, Eri-san nnU.

-It figures that Hyuga-kun believes he has the perfect evidence in the camera film he had in his camera –Ken said. –Although I personally don't believe it.

-Why?

-Yesterday, when Kousuke got me, my camera fell to the floor and broke –it was very hard for Hyuga to keep his ideas and feelings for the camera in check. –However, the film was completely OK.

Eri gasped in surprise, and Kazuki's eyes grew larger than Takeshi's, although in a way it was an advantage for him.

-Don't give me that look you two, OK?

-Er, _wasuretekudasai_, captain.

And yet, Eri had an idea.

-Yikes! I had forgotten all about it… Guys, Kitadzume told me tomorrow's the friendly match against Musashi. It'll be the School Festival's closing event. But, judging by the looks of it…

-What are you suspecting, Kooda-san? –Ken inquired, frowning.

-Judging by the looks of it, there's a high probability that Hyuga-san won't play.

-_NANI_? I have to play in that game! –Kojiro said, incensed.

-I doubt Kitadzume will let you play with the injuries you have. Besides, I saw with my very own bespectacled eyes how hard it is for you to sit down now, Hyuga-san –Eri said, dead serious. –Just wait and see what Kitadzume tells you, and we'll see who's right.

-Now it figures you're a witch that can foretell the future –Ken jeered, winning an angry knock on his head (unexpectedly) from Kazuki.

-I'm not.

-But if I can't play, then what can I do? We've trained too much for this game; I really wanted to play against Misugi again… Heck, I hate my life.

-I know what you can do –Kazuki said. –Stay in the bench, heal your injuries and get ready for the next match.

-It's the only thing he can do, anyway –Eri said, shrugging.

-Thanks for the support –Kojiro blurted, annoyed ¬¬.

-I'd better say that… -Ken told something to Hyuga and Eri in whispers, leaving Kazuki intrigued. -…that way you'd get your goal, dude.

-Well, it seems there's no other choice, right?

-I get it… Bingo! Hyuga-san, can you come to my house today? –Eri asked, as she had just had an idea. Kazuki looked at Eri, his eyes as large as soup dishes.

-Sure can… Why?

-I just had an awesome idea. Kazuki-san, don't give me that look. Nothing wrong's gonna happen.

-Oooookay… Can I go too?

-Sorry, no can do. This business is between Hyuga-san, Wakashimadzu-san and me.

-I'm already curious. Tell me!

-Curiosity killed the… -Ken, Hyuga and Eri said three different animals, so Kazuki didn't understand a thing (But I'm sure no one said cat.)

-OK, OK… -and Kazuki left, grumbling, making the others laugh.

-You know what? I actually feel sorry that Sorimachi doesn't help us in this. He's our friend after all –Ken said.

-Yeah… Besides, it hurts me to hide this from him and not letting him help us.

-Well, if that's what you want… Sorimachi! –Kojiro said, using his famous leader's voice.

-Yeah?

-Come here a sec; we have to tell you something.

-And what the heck got them, just like the captain says? OoU… -Kazuki asked himself, surprised with his friends' change of mind.


	10. Chapter 10

In a few words they told the class monitor what had happened, and he proved to be a good listener.

-…that's why my plan is that Hyuga can try some recipes in my house, since doing it here is risky –Eri said.

-If things are as tricky as this, you can plan things out better in my house; we've just bought a lot of food and the pantry's stuffed –Kazuki said, practical. –Besides, if we all go to your house, rumors are going to fly around, and I'm particularly sick of seeing girls whisper to each other about that.

-You're really going to help us? –Kojiro said, unable to believe what he had heard.

-Of course I will! If fact, I'm a bit angry that you didn't tell me this before; I think I'm your friend, aren't I?

-Well…

-Well, let's talk later. Class is about to begin –and each of then sat down in their places (and mind you, Kazuki and Eri's places are side to side ;))

Class passed quite calmly, although the teacher asked Hyuga about his bruises.

-I was beaten up by a bully yesterday, sir… But I can't tell who's the culprit until I have the evidence –answered the one mentioned.

Already in recess, 'The Gang' ran to the infirmary, where they met with Maya and Takeshi.

-You think the nurse kept her promise? –Takeshi asked.

-You doubt it, dude? –Kazuki answered.

-Hey, what are you doing here?

-He's now part of the plan –Eri said, giggling.

Hyuga didn't even need to pretend to go into the infirmary with every inch of his body aching like mad. The nurse was attending a girl with cramps when the 'Tiger' entered the place.

-Hyuga… You hurt or something?

-I bet you know it, Miss… My bruises, my bumps, my soul…

-Soul? Well, take this for your injuries, and for your soul… -the nurse gave the Saitama guy a painkiller and an envelope. –I hope it helps you, Hyuga.

Kojiro went out of the infirmary and opened the envelope. The pictures were there. He looked one by one desperately, until he found one he didn't remember taking… A picture of Kousuke hitting him.

"Bingo!" –and he walked to the place where the others were. However, he saw Kousuke coming near, and not afraid but cautiously, he hid the pictures inside his school jacket and whistled twice as hard as he could.

In that moment Maya and Ken passed by 'not realizing what happened', hand in hand, while Kazuki, Eri and Takeshi pretended to talk about going to the movies.

-Gee… Look at that: wimpy little Hyuga. Don't you even think your kick didn't hurt, but believe me, you'll pay for this.

-How sure can you be about that?

-You're provoking me?

-Say whatever you want. I'm over with you.

-But it hasn't even begun… -and Kousuke tried to grab Kojiro by the jacket, but someone made him trip and fall. It had been Eri; she was a specialist at making people trip.

-What the…?

-You thought you'd get away with it again, Baru? –Kazuki said, menacing. Eri, Maya, Takeshi and Ken were at his side.

-We know you were the one who beat the captain almost to a pulp –Takeshi said, trying his hardest not to vent his fury on the bully.

-How could you, Kousuke? I never thought you'd fall so low! –Maya said.

-You're a complete cowards. You caught the captain by surprise and you beat him up taking advantage of that by some stupid reason… You're a disgrace for this school –Eri added.

-You want us to do _exactly the same with you_? –Ken said, but he remembered their plan. –Thank god or whoever you believe in I'm not going to break your head, 'cause we'll do something we should've done a long time ago.

-Oh, yeah? What are you lot going to do?

-Just guess –Kojiro said, showing Kousuke the last picture his camera had taken. –You may have destroyed my camera at that time, but at least my old buddy made a good job.

Kousuke's face went ghostly white at seeing the picture's clearness. It was a perfect snapshot of him punching Hyuga's face… It was more than enough to kick him out of the school.

-That's a fake! –he exclaimed desperately.

-Don't look for excuses; camera doesn't lie.

Kojiro, Ken, Maya, Eri, Kazuki and Takeshi went immediately to the principal's office, since they knew that the sooner they told him, the better. However, when they arrived, the principal… wasn't there.

-Shoot… -was the group's general reaction.

-Oh, man… And just now that the principal's not here since he's attending a meeting… - Takeshi complained, snapping his fingers.

-Well, we'll do it tomorrow, or the day after, but it has to be before the School Festival –Kojiro said resolutely.

-Hmm… Hyuga-san, can I see the picture? –Kazuki asked.

-Sure –and the class monitor checked the picture, analyzing it. He looked at it a lot, until Eri, Maya, Ken and Takeshi asked him to let them see.

-It's a miracle that the camera took that last snapshot n that precise moment –Eri said.

-I think you wouldn't want it to happen again, Kooda-san. My camera's dead now.

-How sad…

-One more reason to come to my house today, Hyuga-san –Sorimachi replied firmly.

-What does my camera have to do with me going to your house, Sorimachi-kun?

-You'll know it soon enough, _dude._

-Kazuki-san… You had never called the captain like that –Eri reminded him.

-Hey, I didn't realize it, Eri.

-OK. Then we'll meet at the school's exit after soccer training, OK? –Ken said.

-OK –Takeshi, Kazuki and Eri agree. Hyuga nodded quietly, but Maya didn't know what they were talking about.

-Sorry, but I don't quite follow you…

-Forget it, Takenouchi-san. It's better for you not to know –Eri said.

-No, Kooda-san. She has the right to know; she has helped me a lot throughout these days –Hyuga interceded for his friend.

-OK then –and Eri told her in whispers. However, Maya looked shamefaced.

-I'm sorry, but I can't go. I have a volleyball match today.

-Well, it doesn't matter. See you tomorrow –and everyone headed to his or her classroom, since recess was over. Takeshi and Maya went to their classrooms, since Kojiro, Ken, Eri and Sorimachi had P.E class.

Of course, guys and girls were separated in that class, but they talked between pauses. However, Kojiro didn't know what to do because of his injuries, until the P.E teacher saw him and told him he was excused for that class. Tired and thankful, the soccer team's captain sat down (with difficulty, mind ya) to observe the others, not without a bit of envy.

-Hyuga, how did you end up so hurt?

-You wouldn't want to know, sir.

-If you don't tell me…

-OK, OK… Baru, a guy of another class, used me as a human sandbag and I didn't do anything at all.

-Baru? You mean Baru Kousuke, right?

-Yes, sir.

-Did you tell the principal about this?

-He's not here.

-_Wakatta _(I understand)

The rest of the classes passed by, and the thing Kojiro feared the worst was next: soccer training. Kazuki, Takeshi and Ken went to change clothes before the training, but Kojiro didn't change clothes because of the fatigue of walking with his aching injuries, which made Kitadzume's temper rise, as he was near-sighted… and he didn't have his glasses on.

-Hyuga! Why aren't you ready for the training session?

-Er…

-A bully attacked Hyuga yesterday afternoon, sir. If he'd take the risk and train, he'd collapse form the pain if he ever touched a soccer ball –Eri said immediately.

-And you know which is the mischief he's in, Kooda?

-For once in his life, he's not in any mischief, sir.

-Is that true, Hyuga?

-As sure as her name's Kooda Eri.

-And mind you, that's my name.

Kitadzume shrugged, and with a sigh exempted Hyuga from the training, although the 'Tiger' couldn't help but look saddened; it was the first time he didn't train because of an injury. So he sat at Eri's side, while she jotted down everything Kitadzume told her to.

Some time later, the soccer training ended, and after the ones who had practiced changed clothes, Kojiro, Takeshi, Eri, Kazuki and Ken left the school.

-I reckon we have to take a taxi, guys; using the subway at this time is practically a suicide –Kazuki said, calling a taxi.

-You use a taxi every day? –Takeshi asked, confused.

-Don't be stupid! I usually use the subway, but it's crammed up right now and it's better to take a taxi since the captain's really hurt. Besides, I don't live very far from here.

-We'll see.

The taxi arrived and took them to a nice building (man, that was weird, since I've heard that Japanese apartment building are horrible…But I have nothing against them!), and Kazuki paid the fare.

-Well, guys, we're here. Shall we go in?

-Oi, is that a question or an order? –Ken said, sarcastic.

-Take it as you want.

They took the elevator and stepped out of it at the 8th floor. Sorimachi took his house key, opened the door and let the others in.

-Well, it's not much what I and my family have, but welcome to the Sorimachi house –said the guy, joking.

-Nice house –Takeshi said. Ken whistled in surprise and Kojiro smiled prudently.

-You're home, Kazuki? –asked a boy, going out of a bedroom.

-Ah, Kappei. Dad's not at home yet?

-No. They're your classmates? And hi, Eri-san.

-Yup dee-doo. They are Hyuga Kojiro, the captain, Sawada Takeshi and Wakashimadzu Ken, who are also part of the soccer team.

-_Hajimemashite _(pleased to meet you). I'm Sorimachi Kappei.

-Kappei hasn't been able to go to school since he's sick –Kazuki explained. –He got pneumonia and he wasn't discharged from the hospital up till yesterday.

-But that won't stop me from updating my notebooks.

-OK. Ka-kun, would you mind staying out of the kitchen? –Eri said, as she already knew almost everyone in her best friend's family.

-Why?

-Secret business, kid. So don't you go around being nosy.

-OK –and Kappei went back to his bedroom.

-Can we be sure that your brother won't bother us? –Ken asked, wary.

-Yup dee-doo. OK, follow me.

The five Junior High school students went to the kitchen, where the pantry was stuffed with food, as the soccer player known as Eirina had said (Author's note: He's looking at me with daggers in his eyes nnU)

-You need an apron, Hyuga-san?

-I guess I should; I don't want to stain anything.

-OK.

-I'll help you –Eri said, tying an apron to her waist too. –I may not be as good at cooking as Takenouchi, but I think I can help.

-OK… -Hyuga was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Eri helping him, since he felt he was doing Kazuki a great wrong. However, he looked happy of helping.

-So, what are you going to do?

-I dunno…

-What do you mean with 'I dunno?'

-I don't know what to do…

-You need an original recipe, right? –Eri said, using her brains.

-Yeah.

-Well, I have an idea. What's the best thing you've done in the club?

-Well, hard to tell, but I guess I've excelled with seafood dishes. At least it's what I've tried the most.

-And if you try to do something that's not salty? –Takeshi said.

-No. The others usually do desserts or confectionery dishes.

-Well, that leaves desserts and cakes out of the question –Ken said, writing everything in a booklet.

-And besides, I said I'm better at making seafood dishes; you know I don't have a sweet tooth.

-I just remembered something! –Kazuki said. –Why don't you do a chicken recipe?

-Doubt it; it can't take more than 45 minutes.

-And forget about using beef or pork –Eri said, thoughtful. –Yikes, it's hard to think about something.

And yet…

-Why don't you use shrimp? –said someone at the kitchen's door.

-Kappei! –everyone exclaimed, scared.

-Aren't you supposed to stay in bed? –Kazuki scolded his brother. –Besides, it's a bit chilly here.

-OK, but I only said… Shrimp tastes good –and Kappei went back to his room.

-Well, Ka-kun's right –Eri said.

-No doubt about it; shrimp's quite easy to cook –Hyuga admitted, remembering the times when he used shrimp and prawns… And a light bulb went off in his mind thanks to Sorimachi-kun's idea. –Say, Sorimachi-kun, you got shrimp?

-Let me see –Kazuki said, opening the fridge. –You're in luck! There's a bag full of them!

-Perfect. Give them to me, and I need ketchup, mayonnaise, onion, lemon and a little chili.

-You said it! –and Kazuki y Takeshi set off to work, while Ken, being the quickest one at writing copied down what Hyuga told him, and he also checked the time. Eri helped with the preparation, and also decorated the dish using her painting abilities.

In the end, after washing the dishes and decorating the recipe with saltines and parsley leaves, it was time to try the recipe.

-And who will try it? –Takeshi asked.

-I don't know… Oh, wait… I do! –Kazuki said. -Kappei!

-Someone called me? –said the kid, covered in lots of sweaters and his blanket.

-We need you to try this, Ka-kun –Eri said.

-Fine.

Time seemed to have stopped while the students observed the youngest of the Sorimachi family taste Hyuga's shrimp recipe.

The kid took a fork, picked up some shrimps and ate them. He chewed carefully and…

-And well? –everyone said.

-Mmm… Mmm…

-AND WELL?

The air was so tense you could've cut it with a karate chop.

-Isn't there any more left? –Kappei finally said. –If I could, I'd have this for lunch every day.

-What does that mean? –Ken asked, confused.

-It means it worked! We have the winning recipe! –Eri exclaimed, overjoyed. –This time Baru won't get away with it.

-Hyuga-san, you're the best!

-Right on that one! –and the teenagers celebrated cheering with a glass of orange juice for each of them.

-And what got them? OoU –Kappei told himself, since he didn't understand the others' reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

A while later, Kazuki's parents arrived. They were glad not only of seeing their oldest son's friends, but also because they got a taste of what Hyuga had cooked.

-Mmm… This is a really nice _cebiche _–Kazuki's father said. He traveled a lot to Latin America because of his work

-A what? –the teens said, confused.

-A _cebiche_, or better said, a shrimp cocktail; it's a dish with shrimp cooked with lemon juice, onion, ketchup and a bit of chili. It's a common dish in Latin America.

-Shoot, and I thought I had made an original recipe –Kojiro said, disappointed. –If I don't find a 100 original recipe, I'll never be able to beat Kousuke.

-Does it have to be a recipe _entirely_ made by you, Hyuga-san? –Kazuki's mother said.

-Not really, but it's preferable.

-Anyway, this is a Latin American recipe, and not a Japanese one; no one has to know this recipe isn't yours –Ken said.

-Don't you get it? It'd be plagiarism.

-It's not illegal use of a recipe; it's a display of foreign food –Eri said. –Hyuga-san, don't be so arrogant; this is our best choice. Besides, what if you beat Baru with this recipe like 6-0?

-Now you're talking like us –Kazuki said, gleeful.

-He, I'm the team's assistant, remember?

Later, thanking the Sorimachi family for everything, the scholarship students and Eri left the apartment. However, Kojiro still felt disappointed.

-Well guys, you know my house's the other way –and Eri walked to the subway.

-Bye, Kooda-san –Ken and Takeshi said, while Kojiro only waved goodbye. Moments later the three guys went to Toho Chuu.

-Hyuga-san, don't be so blue –Takeshi said, trying to cheer up the captain.

-You better keep quiet, Takeshi; I don't really think he's in the mood to be happy –Ken said prudently, something Hyuga agreed with silently.

-OK, but I think that going to the school in silence is kind of dumb.

-You've never heard that silence is worth a thousand words? –Hyuga finally said.

-No.

-Well now you have –Ken said, ending the discussion. They arrived to the school, and tired as they were, they went to the dorms. While they walked down the hall, the three Saitama guys met with Maya, who sure looked excited.

-Hi, Takenouchi-san –Ken said.

-Hi, guys –Maya was obviously happy for something.

-How was your volleyball match today? –Takeshi asked, curious.

-We beat Musashi Chuu! There was nothing they could do.

-You beat Musashi? And up to where I knew, they were favorites for the Interschool Cup.

-Well, now they're not.

-You had dinner already? –Ken wondered.

-No, not yet. In fact, I'm going to go there. And you guys?

-Well, we ate what Hyuga-san made at Sorimachi-kun's house, but I'm still hungry –and Takeshi's stomach replied with a roar, making everyone laugh, even Kojiro.

-Well, then let's go and have dinner –Maya said, but Kojiro stayed in his place. -Hyuga-san? Won't you come with us?

-No, not hungry. Besides, I'm tired –and he went quietly to his bedroom, while Ken, Takeshi and Maya celebrated Toho's volleyball victory in the cafeteria.

Once he was in his bedroom, Kojiro took off the bandages he had over his injuries and went to take a shower.

"They still hurt… How much time will it take for them to heal?" –he thought as he was in the shower. The hot (well, not that hot) water was balmy on his bruises, and also relaxed him, something he really needed. After taking a good bath and drying himself carefully, the Toho soccer captain put the bandages on again and changed into his night clothes.

He lied down on his bed under the sheets and he fell asleep quickly; even though it had been quite a calm, slow day since he couldn't move much, Kojiro was terribly tired. So tired he was, that when Ken went to the bedroom after having dinner and talking a while with the others, he was very surprised to see his best friend asleep so early.

-Poor Hyuga-kun; trying to be careful with his injuries and all the action we had today must have tired him too much –he said before getting ready to take a bath without turning on the light.

Meanwhile, Maya was in her bedroom, reading her class notes after taking a bath. Her bedroom mate was reading a gossip magazine and laughing at something. Maya was already used to her roommate laughing with unimportant things, so she wasn't out of her good mood.

-Hey, Maya-chan, what happed to you that made you so glad today? Could it be that going out with that karate-loving bishonen Wakashimadzu? Or what?

-No, nothing like that; my team and I won the volleyball match against Musashi today.

-That's all?

-What did you want to listen? Something like the things you read in your magazines?

-Well… Yeah.

-Well, you guessed wrong, and to be honest, I _pretend_ I go out with Wakashimadzu-san so Kousuke doesn't bother me.

-Well, then you should go out with Wakashimadzu for real. He's soooo handsome…

-No… He's just a good friend. Besides… -and Maya reddened like a beet just with thinking what she did.

-Besides what?

-There's… someone else.

-Who? Don't leave me in the dark!

-No, _wasuretekudasai_… I'm not even sure if what's happening to me with him is for real, and he's so aloof…

-What?

-You see… I'm a closer friend to Hyuga-san. He helped me once and I couldn't help blushing.

Maya's roommate (who came from Ibaraki) was shocked.

-You like _Hyuga Kojiro_?

-Like him as a guy, no… I don't know. But I hope I don't.

-Why? He may be a violent, bad-tempered sourpuss, but he's quite handsome too. Not as much as Wakashimadzu though…

-It's just that… he's just a friend, and he says he's not interested in anyone. He doesn't even call me by my name. He calls me Takenouchi all the time.

-Well, I have to call you lucky anyway; very few people can consider themselves Hyuga's friends. Mind you, he's very brusque…

-Don't say that about him! –Maya said, annoyed, but later she pondered about that. –He's not like that… Hyuga-san has always been a man of few words.

-Hmm… You know him very well already.

-Don't exaggerate. Besides, I'm not the only girl friend he has.

-You're not?

-Ever heard of Kooda Eri?

-Isn't she in the same class as Hyuga and Wakashimadzu?

-Exactly. The soccer team's assistant.

-Ah, her… What's up with her?

-She's friends with Hyuga-san too, and she's closer to him than me.

-Whatever… -and both girls decided to sleep.

On the following day, Kojiro woke up still painful, but anxious to tell the school principal what happened. Ken was still sleeping, and he was breathing thru his mouth.

-If this birdbrain doesn't wake up, he'll have one heck of a sore throat –he told himself, while he changed clothes with some difficulty. Once he was ready, he remembered he hadn't done any homework, but luckily the deadline was two days later thanks to the School Festival. However, he had the surprise of his life when he found a strange package in his backpack.

-And what is this supposed to be? –the soccer captain asked himself, checking the package. He shook it softly, and heard something hitting the sides of the box. Curiosity got the best of him and he tore the brown craft paper covering the box. The first thing he saw was a note falling on the bed.

"Hyuga-san: I know your camera was something very important for you, and sadly a major _bakayarou_ (idiot) destroyed one of the few mementos from your father. I have no interest in replacing that memory; nothing can, but you can consider this as an early birthday and Christmas gift all rolled into one from me. Keep on taking care of what you love, like photography, soccer and your friends. I hope you like this" –the note said.

Kojiro was moved, but not to tears. He opened the box, and out came a digital camera with all the accessories, including a CD with an advanced image editor.

-_Nani_…? A digital camera? –he was absolutely shocked. Only someone who knew what had happened and what did he like could know what to give him.

And he had a suspect already.

-Oi, Hyuga-kun, would you mind letting me sleep? –Ken murmured grudgingly.

-It's 6:45 AM, dude. Get up.

-Why didn't you wake me up? –however, Ken coughed a bit.

-Don't tell me you got a cold.

-Doubt it… It's just a sore throat.

-You slept with your mouth open.

-Whatever –but Ken noticed the new camera. –What is that? Where did you get it?

-I dunno… I found it in a package in my bookbag.

-Any suspects?

-I have one, but there's no evidence.

-Really? Who?

-Who's our gang's rich guy?

-Ah, Eirina… I mean, Sorimachi. (Author's Note: If you-know-who had been there…--U)

-I guess it's him; he knows I like to take pictures and besides he knows what happened with my camera.

-Remember there are more people who know about it –Ken said, as he buttoned up his shirt. –and you know who I mean, jellybean.

-Well, there's Eri, Takeshi, Takenouchi and you, but I doubt it was any of you lot. I'm sure it was Kazuki.

-You're as stubborn as a mule –Ken said. –But if that's what you think…

And Ken left the bedroom.

-And now what the heck got him? Oo… -Kojiro asked himself, startled. Why had Ken called him _stubborn_ if the evidence he had proved what he said?


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving his new camera in the bedroom, Kojiro went to have breakfast and then to class. Ken, Kazuki and Eri talked cheerfully about the School Festival, until they saw the captain.

-Hi guys –he said once he entered the classroom.

-Hi, Hyuga-san… -said Kazuki and Eri, a bit nervous.

-What's wrong? You hiding something?

-No… Nothing.

-By the way, may I inquire if any of you placed something in my backpack last night.

-_Nani_? What are you talking about? –Eri asked, confused.

-I found a mysterious package in my backpack this morning.

-Wasn't me.

-Me neither –Ken added.

-Then… Kazuki?

-OK, OK, I admit it… I did it! –said the guy, sick of having everyone's glances over him. –After what Baru did to you, you couldn't be left without a camera, or am I wrong, captain?

-But… it's a very expensive one…

-It's one of the latest models. Use it well.

-Kazuki-san, that's very nice of you –Eri said, touched.

-Well, that's just the way I am with my friends, Eri. I try to be there in the good and the bad times.

A while later, in recess, Hyuga decided to be on his own for a while, but met with Hitomi, who looked distressed.

-Hi, Murata.

-Hyuga-san! Thank God I found you!

-What's wrong?

-Kousuke went berserk in the club! Everything's broken!

-As if beating me to a pulp wasn't enough…

-Yeah, everyone in the school heard the story. What are you going to do?

-Wait and see –and Kojiro whistled twice. His group of friends appeared immediately, worried.

-What happened? We heard the signal –Eri asked. –But… Baru isn't here.

-Tell them, Murata.

-Kousuke made a disaster in the Cooking Club. He's so obsessed with winning he broke everything so the others can't practice.

-That dirty two-legged rat! –Takeshi exclaimed, angry. –He made too much this time.

-Well, the principal's going to listen to us this time –Ken said. –Got the picture here.

-Let's get going. Murata, come with us.

-What for?

-You're the only witness to the chaos in the kitchens. We need you.

-Count with me then! –the girl exclaimed, pretending to roll up her sleeves, and Hyuga, Wakashimadzu, Takenouchi, Sawada, Kooda, Sorimachi and Murata ran towards the principal's office.

-You need something? –asked the secretary, without lifting her eyes from the papers she was checking.

-We need to talk with the principal, ma'am. Is he available? –Kazuki said.

-Luckily he is. By the way, Hyuga… Haven't you had enough with the soccer teams and now you pick a fight?

-It wasn't me the one that fought! –he exclaimed, angry. Moments later, the seven teenagers entered the principal's office, while he checked some reports.

-Sir, are you busy? –asked Eri politely. –we need to talk with you.

-What happened?

-A guy from 9-C, Baru Kousuke, has caused a lot of trouble –Takeshi said.

-He made a mistake; he has made _my_ life a living hell –Hyuga said. –Sorry for the swearword.

-I can see it clearly. Did you pick a fight with him?

-It's really the other way, sir. Ever since I accidentally entered the school's Cooking Club, Baru hasn't stopped bothering me. In fact, Baru beat me up two days ago.

-Have any evidence?

-Out of my bruises and bandages, I do. Ken, give me the picture.

-Of course.

Ken gave Kojiro the picture, and he gave it to the principal.

-this was the last picture my camera took. It broke when it hit the floor, but the film was spared. And the nurse can testify to then bumps I have on my body.

-I doubt this is a fixed picture. The young man you're talking about seems to be very unstable.

-And that's not all –Hitomi said firmly. –He also rampaged like a bull in the Cooking Club room. Everything there's on the floor, broken just because he doesn't want anyone to win.

-Beating up a student is terrible enough already, but destroying school property is too much. I'll have to witness it.

The principal stood up, and went to the classroom where the Cooking Club members used to meet, followed by the students.

Hitomi didn't exaggerate. Everything was a mess, and Kousuke wasn't there.

-Thank god Fujiwara-sensei didn't come today, or she'd be heartbroken –Hitomi said.

-Worse. She would've had a heart attack –Hyuga replied.

-How could Kousuke fall so low? –Maya said, her eyes brimming with tears.

-I guess there are people who don't care about the consequences of their doings, Takenouchi-san –Ken said, patting her on the back.

-Kooda, Sorimachi, look for Baru and bring him here by any means.

-Yes, sir! –and the two best friends went to look for the bully.

-Judging by the looks of it, it'll be better to call off the School Festival.

-What? You can't do that, sir! Every member of the clubs has prepared him or herself too much for the Festival…! –Hitomi said, but Maya elbowed her to shut up.

-have a little respect, Hitomi-chan.

-However, Murata-san's right. The entire school can't pay for just one student's vandalism –Takeshi said, who had just discovered a word he had heard just once, _vandalism_.

-I can't allow these things to happen again. If only the School Festival causes this, I don't even dare to imagine what could happen if it was something more important than it –the principal said.

-Sir, not only would it be a mistake if you cancelled the School Festival, but you'd cause a great deal of pain to the students. Like Murata said, everyone in the school's getting prepared for tomorrow, and if you do cancel the School Festival, the entire school's morale would go below floor level –Hyuga said.

-You may be right on that, Hyuga… But then, what can be done according to you?

-Punish Baru in some way or another –Ken said.

-Expel him! –Takeshi said.

-I think the best lesson he could get would be that Takenouchi beat him in the Cooking contest there will be to choose the school's contestant for the Tokyo competition –Hyuga said.

-That is a good option, Hyuga, but, how sure can you be of beating Baru if it does happen?

-I have no guarantee, but I'm sure I can.

Hyuga wasn't really all that convinced. His shrimp cocktail recipe didn't convince him much, but time was against him and he couldn't go look for another recipe.

-I hope so, Hyuga…

And when the principal was about to leave, Kazuki and Eri arrived, dragging Kousuke like a sack of potatoes, since he had a rather painful bump on his head .

-Why did you bring up Kousuke like that? –Maya said, gulping spit OOU.

-Didn't the principal say we had to bring him _by any means_? The only way we could bring him here was hitting him on the head, and man is he hard-headed –Kazuki replied.

-How did you knock him out?

-Let's say math was the key –Eri said. And in that moment Kousuke woke up.

-I swear I'm gonna get… The principal… -and the bully's pale face went paper-white, out of being surrounded by his sworn enemies.

-Baru, what you did today and two days ago has no name or apology. Are you aware you caused serious injuries to Hyuga and destroyed school property?

-It wasn't me, sir! –Kousuke exclaimed. -Hyuga picked the fight, and I haven't been around here for days!

-Don't you call us liars –Hitomi said. –I saw you wrecking everything.

-And the camera doesn't lie –Ken added, showing the picture.

-It's a fake! A fake, I tell you!

-You think I've taken pictures of you before? Don't make me laugh, that because of you my ribs hurt like heck –Hyuga said, apologizing for the swearword later.

-How could you fall so low just to represent the school, Kousuke? To think you were my friend before makes me feel humiliated! –Maya finally exclaimed.

-Maya…ko…

-You're a disgrace for the Cooking Club. Don't you even dare show yourself at the contest, or you'll embarrass each and every one of us –Hitomi said. –Oh, I wish Fujiwara-sensei kicks you out of the club when she hears this.

-I doubt she will… -Kousuke said cynically.

-And how can you know that? Can you read minds? Are you a warlock? –Kazuki said, sarcastic. –You can't know what will the others decide, neither force them to do whatever you want.

-And you can't go around telling off whoever you want.

-I don't do that. I only tell off the ones who deserve it.

-_Yamero _(Stop it) –Hyuga said. –This'll be decided tomorrow, like it or not, Kousuke. There's nothing written in soccer and life, so you'll learn the lesson you need to learn tomorrow.

-Yeah, right…

-You're coming with me, young man –the principal said, pointing at the door. –The others please go to your classrooms. Recess ended a while ago.

-_Hai_.

All the involved students (except Kousuke, for obvious reasons) went to their respective classes, although Hyuga stopped for a moment. The bruises on his side were hurting.

-Hyuga-san, are you OK? –Maya asked, since the others hadn't seen him stopping to catch his breath.

-Yeah, Takenouchi. It's just the bruises on my side. I hope it's not a broken rib.

-The nurse would've told you if you had a broken rib, right?

-Um… Yeah.

Kojiro looked out thru the hall's windows. The sky wasn't completely cloud-free, but it didn't look as if it were going to rain.

-Hyuga-san… Sorry for causing you so much trouble.

-What?

-If I hadn't convinced you to go into the Cooking Club, you wouldn't be like this right now.

-Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault.

-But it's my fault Kousuke… Kousuke beat you up –and Maya began to cry.

-Oi, no… Don't…

Kojiro didn't know what to do, or at least he couldn't remember what to do. Maya cried quietly and he stood there, confused… Until he got near the girl and dried off her tears with his handkerchief.

-Don't blame yourself. What's done is done and there's no use in crying about it, Takenouchi. What really matters is here and now.

-But, but… Aren't you angry at me?

-Hey, how could I? You're a really good friend, and that's what counts –and for Maya's surprise… Hyuga smiled.

Maya was amazed with that smile. Was she dreaming? Hyuga rarely smiled.

-Hyuga-san…

-Yeah?

-Er, no… _Betsuni_ (It's nothing) –and she went to her classroom, just like the soccer captain, who wouldn't be able to play tomorrow.

The rest of the day was quite normal, although Kojiro decided to stay in the library in the afternoon; he wasn't sure if he could stand seeing his friends play soccer while he was forced to stay on the bench. He was doing the homework he had forgotten to do the day before.

-Hyuga-san… How you feeling? –Hitomi asked.

-The same, I guess. And you?

-Fine, as usual. You're doing homework? Shouldn't you be training with the soccer team?

-I can't train right now, Murata. Remember I'm badly injured.

-That's not what the unstoppable Toho captain usually says.

-I know it's not, but I have to concentrate on healing from the beating Kousuke gave me and then win the National Soccer Tournament.

-Ah, I see… By the way, I saw that you and Maya-chan stopped to talk. What did you talk?

-None of your business –Hyuga answered a bit too dryly.

-Oh, _gomen nasai_, Mr. Susceptibility.

-Uh, no… I didn't want to be so curt. It's just that Takenouchi thinks that everything that has happened is her fault.

-And?

-I told her that's not true –Hyuga said, looking thru the window. –Truth is it's all Kousuke's fault, but I didn't want her to feel worse than what she did. And yet…

-And yet what?

-She began to cry, and the only thing I could do was use my handkerchief to dry her tears.

-Mmm… Could've been worse.

-What do you mean?

-Maybe you're not as insensitive as you look.

-What do you mean with that? Are you saying I like Takenouchi? Òó…

-No. I merely say there are some guys who instead of doing what you did, they tell us women to be strong and stop crying.

-Well, I guess that having a little sister does help.

-How's that?

-Every time my little sister had any trouble, I tried to be there for her.

-Hmm, just as I thought. You're really a good guy, Hyuga-san. I just hope you're honest with yourself –and Hitomi left.

"Be honest with myself? But I'm totally sure I see Takenouchi as a good friend."

And in this case, Hyuga wasn't lying to himself; although he had never been in love, he was very sure of what happened in his heart.

A while later, Takeshi y Ken arrived to the library, although Kojiro wasn't there anymore.

-Looking for something, young ones? –asked the fat and bald librarian.

-We were looking for Hyuga-san. That's all, Mr. Murakami –Takeshi said.

-Well, he left some time ago. I believe he left when he finished his homework.

-OK, thanks –and the guys left. However, they kept on talking.

-Oi, Hyuga-san arrived with you to the classroom after recess?

-No. He took a bit of time, and I doubt it was his injuries.

-What?

-I dunno… I only know he took some time, but he looked strangely calm when he arrived.

-It wouldn't surprise me if it figures he had been talking with Maya-san.

-Quite likely –Ken said, shrugging.

-And shouldn't you be feeling _jealous_?

-Of what or who?

-I mean, Maya-san is your girlfriend, right?

-If it's a joke, it's one of your worst. You know Maya and I are strictly friends, Takeshi.

-I know, I know… I was just kidding, dude.

-Don't kid with those things –Ken finally said, lifting Takeshi by the collar of his shirt.

Ken arrived at his bedroom at last, but it was empty too Oo…

-And where the heck is Hyuga-kun? –the Karate Keeper asked himself aloud, scratching the back of his head. Had Hyuga-kun escaped again?

He pretty much doubted it; Kojiro wasn't well enough to escape Toho Chuu. He went out of the bedroom and met with Maya, who didn't look surprised.

-Maya-san… You've seen the captain?

-Not really…

-I can't find him anywhere… And in his condition, I doubt he's escaped.

-I don't think he left the school, Ken-san. He probably decided to go out for a while or something like that… But if you're that worried for him, I'll help you.

-OK –and both teenagers looked for Hyuga everywhere.

However, they couldn't find him anywhere… Until they arrived at Ken and Kojiro's bedroom. Hyuga was inside, taking a rest.

-Where the heck were you? –Ken exclaimed, annoyed. –We've been looking for you!

-You had Ken-san worried for you –Maya added.

-I was in the infirmary. Nurse checked my injuries and changed the dressings.

-Couldn't have you left a note?

-I didn't know you were looking for me.

Ken was about to beat Kojiro up, but Maya stopped him.

-I think that with all the trouble Kousuke caused, Hyuga-san, it's better for you to tell us where you are.

-Trouble? I bet that's Baru's middle name… -Ken said, finding a joke in what his pretend girlfriend said.

-Hey, that was funny –Kojiro said, laughing, although he felt a deep pain in his ribs.

Maya laughed too, but once she stopped laughing, she pretended to challenge her friend.

-By the way, Hyuga-san… We may be friends, but tomorrow, we'll compete against each other! Don't forget it's individual.

-I know that well, and you can be sure I won't hold back –Kojiro answered, pretending to accept the challenge. –You're challenging me, right?

-You bet… If you don't beat Kousuke, you'll have to do my homework.

-And if I do?

-Then I'll do yours.

-Nah… If I beat him and I get to the Tokyo finals, you'll be my helper.

-Oh, yeah? And meanwhile?

-You'll have to do my favorite _Takenouchi Fruit Roll_ meanwhile… The mango and green apple ones, once a week.

-And what the hem got theck…? Oh, forget it --U –Ken told himself, while the others pretended to challenge each other, but he didn't figure they were just joking, and mind you, the threesome laughed like mad later.


	13. Chapter 13

And so hours passed, and nighttime… until dawn broke. It was still very early when Kojiro woke up. Knowing what he had to do, he dressed up in casual clothes (the School Festival was the only day besides weekends when scholarship students could use casual clothes until the Festival began), grabbed his savings and went to buy the ingredients for his recipe. Ken slept until much later, probably with his mouth open. Kazuki was practicing with his drumsticks and a special practice pad he had bought from a catalog (first and last thing he bought that way anyway) at his house while Kappei was still recovering from his pneumonia and Eri was finishing a painting she made with watercolors.

Hitomi was in her house, preparing her lunch, while Maya was still sound asleep, and I won't even mention Takeshi.

Of course, it wasn't even still 6:30 AM, but some of them could feel the excitement in the air… The excitement Toho Junior High School's Festival created.

Some time later…

-Mmm? Where…? Where's Hyuga? –Ken exclaimed when he woke up and saw his pal's empty bed. –If he escapes we won't have a chance of…

He put on his _yukata_ and searched for Hyuga like mad all around the dorms, but when he was about to leave the building he met with Kojiro, who had just arrived from a fish market.

-Where the heck were you?

-Buying ingredients. If I don't get them as fresh as possible, it'll be a total failure.

-So? You got them?

-Yeah… I bought some of the shrimp they had just caught. Obviously people stared at me in surprise, but I told them that 'my mother had sent me.'

-Yeah right…

-Well, see you later. I'd better leave these little fellows cooking.

And while Kojiro went to fix his shrimp (hoping not to be seen), Ken went back to his bedroom to put on his Karate uniform and practice a bit.

A while later, while Ken walked to the Martial Arts Club Dojo, he saw Hyuga peeling the shrimp thru a window.

"Cooking the shrimp… Don't make me laugh…" –however, he know how temperamental Kojiro was when he was caught by surprise, so he decided to keep on walking.

Ken wasn't blind at all; Kojiro was peeling and deveining the shrimp, since he remembered that the shrimp he had used at Kazuki's house had been precooked and frozen. So he buried himself in the task of peeling them with a knife and using lemon juice every ten or fifteen minutes to stop the classroom from smelling like shrimp. He was completely concentrated on that, so he didn't notice many of the Club members going in and out of the classroom, leaving their ingredients there for further use, well hidden. However, Hyuga returned to reality when Kousuke entered the place. The soccer captain immediately took a defensive stance, but it seemed that the bully had decided to ignore him.

-Well, now that's an advantage –the Tiger told himself, until he saw what had happened to Baru: he had a nasty bruise on his pale face.

"What the heck happened to him for having that bruise? Well, better not think about it; he hates me after all."

He finished peeling the shrimp, placing it in a bowl full of lemon juice and a dash of salt, following Fujiwara-sensei's advice. He later left the shrimp in the fridge, although he felt pretty wary. And if someone arrived and did something to his shrimp?

No way José.

Some time later he went to his bedroom, and was about to read his new camera's user's manual when someone knocked at the door.

-Who is it? –he asked, but received no reply, so he opened toe door a bit distractedly.

It was Maya.

-Hyuga-san, you heard what happened?

-I'm usually the last one in hearing rumors, Takenouchi.

-It seems Kousuke's father heard what he did to you and beat him up.

-Is his father very violent or something?

-I guess.

-No wonder…

-No wonder what, Hyuga-san?

-I was preparing my ingredients for the Cooking contest when Kousuke arrived. He didn't even look at me, but I did see a nasty bruise on his face.

-Holy Crow!

-So? You ready for the cooking contest?

-You bet, Hyuga-san! –the girl said, hitting her left hand with her fist.

-That's the attitude. Good for you, Takenouchi.

-Yeah… I guess I sometimes get too excited. Well, Hyuga-san, see you in the contest –and the girl left.

-Gee whiz… She was very clumsy at first. It's obvious she believes in herself a bit now –and Kojiro sat down on his bed again to read his manual.

A while later Ken arrived, drenched in sweat but in a sunny mood.

-What were you doing? –Hyuga asked once his pal arrived.

-Guess.

-Training.

-Bingo. And you?

-Stayed at the kitchen peeling shrimp… That way I'll be ready for the contest.

-But you don't smell of anything, dude.

-Obvious; lemon juice neutralizes any odor.

Ken couldn't stop laughing with that comment.

-What happened?

-You sound like a housekeeper.

-Oi!

-Sorry… It's just that it's really funny.

-Yeah, I can figure it out.

-Hey, hey, no sweat, dude… By the way, you talked with Takenouchi-san?

-I was reading hen she arrived and told me that Kousuke got beaten up, and it seems it was his father.

-He sure deserved it.

-You know, I don't agree with that.

-_Nani_? –Ken's eyes grew to the size of soup dishes.

-I don't think you can justify violence with violence. What Kousuke wasn't right, but that doesn't mean someone can go and beat him up like he did with me. It's not a question of 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.'

When did Hyuga become a philosopher?

-Oi, dude, you OK?

-Why do you ask?

-That doesn't sound like the Hyuga Kojiro I know.

-I know it doesn't, but you know… Everyone changes.

-For better or for worse?

-I guess I've become more mature, but about that, I'm not so sure.

-Hey, that rhymed.

-What?

-No, really… what you said rhymed.

-Holy Crow… Look what I've done… -and Kojiro burst into laughter. –Well, see you later. I'll go see what the others are doing.

-OK. I'll take a good shower; I'm sweating like a hog, stinking like a skink and it's not nice –and both guys took their own way.

A while later, Kojiro met with Kazuki and Eri, since Takeshi was nowhere to be seen.

-How you doing, Hyuga-san? –Eri asked.

-You know… Getting ready for the Cooking contest.

-Ah, right… You got everything for it? –Kazuki asked casually.

-Sure did, but I left the shrimp cooking.

-You left them alone? You're going to let them burn?

-Don't be foolish, Kooda-san. I'm using lemon juice and salt to cook them. Fujiwara-sensei told me that trick.

-Ah, OK… I was afraid you'd ruin it all…

-The captain's not like that; he's much more careful than what he looks, Eri-san.

-Kazuki-kun's right on that one –and the one mentioned looked at Hyuga with amazement and delight.

-Holy Crow! At last someone doesn't call me by that horrid nickname!

-It wasn't Kooda-san for a change, or am I wrong?

-Bingo –the girl answered, amused.

-And what are you going to do for the Festival?

-Well, you know e have to play against Musashi, and I have to play with the rock group I'm in –Sorimachi said.

-And we of the Arts Club are making an exhibition of our pictures –Eri added, since she carried a folder in her delicate hands.

-And you can be sure we'll cheer you in the Cooking contest.

-You don't have to… OoU… -Hyuga said, embarrassed.

-What Kazuki-san really meant was that we'll support you no matter what place you get in the contest.

-Ah, OK… See you later –and Kojiro kept on walking calmly. However, Takeshi wasn't anywhere.

-Where the heck is Takeshi? It's rare for him to disappear in the School Festival…

-You said something? –said a voice behind Hyuga, scaring him.

-Takeshi! For God's sakes, don't you go scaring me like that!

-As if you were Misugi…

-No, but almost.

-Whatever. What are you doing? –Takeshi looked quite normal, but he was hiding his hands in his pockets.

-Nothing, and you?

-To be honest, I woke up a while ago, and…

-And?

-My fingers hurt from practicing too much last night. I have a bunch of blisters on them.

-Really? And aren't you guys supposed to play before the soccer match?

-Yeah…

-Then what you should do is give your fingers a rest. I don't want to miss the concert nor the soccer match after all.

-Let alone the contest.

-Right on that one.

-It's sad that you'll have to see it from the benches; Misugi's much stronger now, or that's what I've heard.

-It'll be another time.

Takeshi whistled in amazement. When had the captain grown up that much?

-_Doushita no_? (What happened?) Why did you whistle?

-I can't believe how mature you are, Hyuga-san. You would've fought to death just to play against Misugi without minding the beating up you got some days ago, and now you saw you'll have other chances.

-I guess I've become more mature… But about that, I'm not so sure.

-Gee whiz, it rhymed, and it's not even lunchtime.

-Yeah, Ken thought the same.

-Hyuga-san, you've changed ever since you entered the Cooking Club. You've changed a lot, and I mean it.

-You think so?

-Yup dee-doo as Sorimachi says… Or didn't you realize it?

-I have to say I didn't.

-What? I thought you had noticed you've controlled your temper, you're now much nicer with the others and you're not now a soccer freak.

-Everyone knows me better than what I know myself –Kojiro admitted, trying not to laugh. Takeshi was confused

-And what got the captain…? Oo… -was the only thing the big-eyed Saitama kid was able to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Time passed at a crippled snail's pace. Every half hour Hyuga checked his shrimp, which were already cooked. Kazuki practiced over and over with his drumsticks, and Takeshi, bit his nails out of sheer nervousness. Eri waited for the Festival doodling around on a sheet of paper, bored to death. Ken decided to go out after having taken a shower; the tension in the air was so strong he felt he could cut it with a karate chop. Maya listened to her favorite songs in her bedroom, trying not to think about the afternoon. Hitomi arrived some time later, the ingredients for her recipe well kept in a plastic bag, and it seemed Kousuke had been swallowed by a black hole.

But this last is better for us, right?

Lunchtime passed at last, and the Toho Junior High School Festival began. The Cooking contest was at 3:00 PM, and it was barely 12:45, so Hyuga took a walk around the Arts Club exhibition. Of course, the club members, including Eri were there, greeting and thanking everyone for coming. However the soccer captain decided to use his 'emotionless dude' attitude.

Nonetheless, a picture in the exhibition caught his eye. Kazuki, Takeshi, Ken, Maya, Eri, and even Kojiro were in it.

-I shouldn't be surprised at all –Hyuga told himself. –After all, Kooda-san is quite the artist.

And he left the classroom, although Eri followed him.

-You saw it, right, Hyuga-san?

-What?

-My picture of the gang.

-Sure did… It's really good. _Omedeto _(Congratulations), Kooda-san.

-Thanks… And see you later.

-Sure.

Hyuga kept on checking over the other club exhibitions and then arrived to the Cooking club headquarters, where his shrimp was more than ready: cold and cooked.

But the HQ wasn't deserted. Hitomi was there, getting her recipe ready.

-Hey, Murata.

-Aaah! –she let a yelp escape her throat because of the scare. –Hyuga-san… Don't you go scaring me like that!

-Sorry, didn't mean it.

-By the way, your recipe's ready?

-Yes. I only have to get the perishable ingredients ready. And you?

-Uh… Yeah, they're ready all right.

Hitomi was very nervous.

-What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?

-It's the contest. I can't help getting panicky before a big event.

-Think about this: What good will they do to you in the contest? –Hyuga said nonchalantly.

-I know they don't help at all, but I can't help it.

-Chill out; you'll make mistakes and lose if you're so nervous.

-I'm sure I'm going to lose. 100 sure of it

-Say what?

-If you participate in it, it's obvious you'll represent the school.

-I don't think so, Murata. All of you are much more experienced than me, and as I usually say: nothing is written in soccer and in life. Who knows? Maybe you could be the winner or Takenouchi… Even Kousuke could win.

-But I hope he doesn't –Hitomi said. –If his ego is the size of Fuji-san (Mt. Fuji) just because he's represented the school once, I don't want to imagine how big-headed he can be if he beats you.

-Well, that's the plan Takenouchi and I have. Even if none of us wins, we'll do whatever we can so he can't win legally.

-Win legally?

-I mean, we'll give it our best. Will you help us with that too?

-So Kousuke learns a lesson the hard way? Count with Murata Hitomi! –the girl said, rubbing her right fist.

"She's got the attitude, and her nerves are gone. Good for her."

There was still a big stretch of time before the contest, so Kojiro returned to his bedroom to change into his school uniform.

And it was only 1:00 PM.

Hyuga grew bored of waiting, and fell asleep out of boredom. He was taking a nice nap when Ken arrived, and upon seeing that his pal was fast asleep, he set out to prepare his best karate suit. However, he made the lamp fall from the night table accidentally and the crash made Hyuga get up, scared.

-What was that? –he yelled, getting up with a painful jump.

-Er… It was my fault, Hyuga-kun. I made the nightlamp fall by accident.

-You sure scared the heck out of me, Ken. By the way, where were you?

-Walking around; I was to tense I decided to go and ask when will the next issue of _Hungry Heart_ is available.

-Right; you and your _manga _addiction. And?

-I'll have to wait two weeks, and I can't wait.

-Tough luck. By the way, what time is it?

-Let me see –and Ken checked the time on his watch. –2:00 PM.

-Then I slept for an hour.

-You're still sleepy?

-No. I'll go check my shrimps.

Ken tried not to laugh, but Hyuga isn't blind.

-What happened?

-What you said… 'I'll go check my shrimps.' It sounds… weird.

-But that's my job. Everything must be perfect. If not, I won't be able to beat Kousuke.

-Right on that one. And now that I think of it, at what time is Takeshi and Sorimachi's rock band's concert?

-Don't know at what time, but it's before the soccer match.

-Just before? They'll be bushed before the game.

-Yeah. And at what time is your club competition?

-Let me see… If it's 2:00PM… My warm-up has to be in half an hour.

-And the soccer match?

-It's at five. I thought you knew.

-Remember I wasn't training yesterday.

-Ah, but Kooda-san told us some days ago.

-Whatever.

-And when's your contest?

-3:00 PM. In an hour.

-Gee whiz, then you won0t be able to see the combats, and I won't see you cooking, dude.

-Let it be. You're not going to miss much anyway. I'll be the one missing something great.

-Don't think so. Musashi's Martial Arts club isn't that strong.

-You don't say… At any rate…

-Let it be. Focus on beating Kousuke, Hyuga-kun.

-We'll d that all right.

-We?

-I'm not the only competitor in the contest. There's Takenouchi, and Murata too.

-Oh, right.

-Well, see you later –and Kojiro left the bedroom, startlingly calm.

He saw Kousuke out of the dorm building, but once again the bully ignored him. Why was he acting as if Hyuga didn't exist?

It sure was fishy, but Hyuga knew he shouldn't pry around.

"Anyway, it's better this way. At least he won't get me in a bad mood."

Bored as he was, Kojiro decided to call his mother and tell her the last happenings. Besides, he hadn't talked with her in a while and was feeling especially homesick.

Using the time he had in his student code, Hyuga called home. It rang one, two, three, four times… Until someone answered.

-_Hyuga residence. Masaru speaking_.

-Masaru? It's me, Kojiro.

-Niisan! _How are you_?

-Well, I could be better. You see, I was beaten up some days ago.

-Nani?_ Why didn't you defend yourself_?

-I did what I could, but the creep who got me practices Martial Arts.

-_Rats_…

-Where are mom and the others?

-_Mom's at work right now. Takeru and Naoko are in school. I had to stay 'cause I have a stomachache_.

-Ate too much candy again? –Kojiro asked, and he knew it was true because of the nervous silence at the other end of the call.

-You know you shouldn't eat so many candies, little bro.

-_And shouldn't you stop drinking too much Coke_? –the Toho forward had been shut up.

-You got me, Masaru.

-_Hey, I'm a Hyuga after all_.

-Yeah… I can figure it out –and the call ended with that. It hadn't been much of a comfort, but talking with his youngest brother had given strength to the tawny Toho captain.

And talk about captains… Who'd command the team that day?

Ken?

Kazuki?

Takeshi? (Author's Note: Can you imagine Takeshi as a captain? Well, in GOLDEN 23 he is)

-Curiosity killed the rat –Hyuga told himself, but there was nothing he could do. If he didn't find out who'd replace him that day, he'd explode.

And walking to find it out, he collided with someone.

-What the…? –Hyuga said, stunned, but he immediately took a defense stance once he saw it had been Kousuke the one he had crashed with. –What do you think you're doing, Kousuke?

-I'm not doing anything. Look where you're going –answered the languid guy, looking with hatred at Kojiro.

-You'd rather.

-I'd rather what? I've had enough trouble with you ever since you entered the Cooking Club. You took my place, you took my friends, and to finish it off you took Mayako…

-You think I did it on purpose?

-Prove me you didn't.

-Have you forgotten you've been the one who has told me over and over again that I entered the school's Cooking club by _accident_? If I'm still inside this it's because I have to finish what I begun, but once I get the chance of changing clubs, _sayonara_. I'll leave the place and be what I was: _a free man_.

-Yeah right… And I bet you'll drag the others with you.

-Never. Being or not being in a club is the others' choice, and no one can choose for them. No one can force the others to do something. Neither you can force Maya and the other girls to bear your tantrums, nor can I force you to leave. It's a free world. And now excuse me; I've got more important matters at hand.

And Hyuga left, leaving Kousuke wishing to clobber him again. Was he so blind he didn't realize that Hyuga didn't want to get involved in anyone's business _ever again_?

No one knows that, not even me.

At last Hyuga arrived to the place Eri was, and asked her who would be captain.

-No idea, Hyuga-san. Kitadzume hasn't said anything about it.

-Then, who do you think will be the captain?

-Wakashimadzu-san, I guess.

-Ah, okay –and Hyuga left once again. However, he heard thru the PA system that the Cooking club members were being called for the competition.

"Better hurry up now" –and the teen rushed (well, not that much) to get his ingredients ready.

Once he arrived at HQ, he cut up the delicate ingredients, and placing everything on a tray, he went towards the place where the much-expected Toho Cooking contest would be held.

Had time rushed up so much?

Once he arrived, he saw that Hitomi, Maya, Kousuke and the other club members were there, with their ingredients in trays.

He looked at the judge table, and was surprised of seeing Fujiwara-sensei, another teacher… And Matsumoto Kaori there!

It's not that Hyuga was nervous, but he appeared to be more serious than ever.

-I don't like this… at all… -he murmured between his teeth, making Maya, who was at his side, turn to see what had happened.

-Hyuga-san, anything wrong?

-Huh? No, nothing… I'm just surprised of seeing Matsumoto acting as a judge. I thought she would be too busy to come to the School Festival.

-Yeah, I agree. I thought you were nervous.

-Why would I be nervous?

-I don't know; you tell me.

-Hush! –Hitomi said, annoyed.

-OK, OK…

-the Toho Junior High School Cooking contest is about to begin. Contestants must prepare a recipe which cannot take more than 45 minutes in preparing. The judges will mark from one to ten, and the two best-ranked contestants will represent the school in the Tokyo contest –the girl in charge of the PA said.

-The time has come –Hyuga told himself.

-It's all or nothing –Hitomi murmured quietly.

"I'll teach Hyuga who's boss" –Kousuke thought.

"I'll give it my best, although I'm sure I won't win" –Maya thought, losing some hope.

And the Cooking Contest began.


	15. Chapter 15

Hitomi was the first contestant to pass. She made a pretty original fruit dessert. Other club members made their appearance, until it was Maya's turn, who had made some _tofu_ and almond cookies (Author's Note: Can't vouch you it's true, but I've heard tofu has no flavor so it absorbs tastes like a sponge)

Hyuga and Kousuke were the last contestants, being the only guys in the club. At last it was the Toho Soccer Team Captain's turn, who carried the tray with his ingredients, breathing deeply.

-Er… _Konnichiha_ –Kojiro said hesitantly. –My name's Hyuga Kojiro and I bring a _Shrimp Cocktail_, _Saitama-style_.

Takeshi had had the idea for the name, since Kojiro added some other ingredients, and he had too much trouble saying _cebiche_, in spite of Ken's help.

Luckily there was no need of explaining the recipe, but the lad explained that the shrimp were already cooked.

He mixed, added, served, put some soda crackers on the side and gave it to the judges, who tried the recipe carefully.

If you're asking yourselves, Matsumoto was surprised of seeing Hyuga there, but being a judge and all, she simply stayed quiet and impartial.

-Thank you. You can go now –said the judge next to Matsumoto.

-Yes, sir –and picking yup what he used, he left. He wasn't as tense as before, but he did notice his hands were sweating.

He hadn't realized it, but he really was **_very nervous_**.

He took his tray to the Cooking Club facilities and washed and dried them, something he was very quick at doing thanks to something he had done ever since he was a kid: work.

However, not even twenty minutes had passed when Maya arrived, tired of running.

-Hyuga-san, come quick! The judges are about to speak! –she said before running back to where she had been.

-Coming –he answered, drying of his hands on his trousers and leaving the club.

He arrived just on time, before the judges gave their verdict.

-Well, we must congratulate all of the Cooking Club members. Your recipes have turned out to be very original. The three winners will receive a diploma, but as you have been told, only the two highest-ranking members will go to the Tokyo contest –Matsumoto said.

Tension was in the air. No one dared to speak.

-Third place is for… -Matsumoto breathed deeply. -Murata Hitomi!

The girl couldn't help reddening like a cherry. 3rd place was just fine for her.

-Second place, and representing Toho Junior High School… Takenouchi Maya!

The Shizuoka girl couldn't believe her eyes. She was practically in a shock. But there was still one more announcement to make: who was the winner, which was likely to be for one of the two guys in the Cooking Club.

-And first place, representing Toho Junior High School… It seems to me it's a _young man_.

Kousuke smiled triumphantly, while Kojiro kept on with his poker face.

-I won –the bully murmured. –It's obvious that I won

"Don't celebrate yet, Kousuke… Any of us can be the winner" –Hyuga thought.

-The winner is… Hyuga Kojiro.

Immediately all the girls in the club, especially Hitomi and Maya, clapped their hands. The dark-skinned soccer captain was flabbergasted. He had won? He had defeated Kousuke?

-_Sugoi_, Hyuga-kun! (Great, Hyuga-kun!) –Hitomi exclaimed, unable to control her joy.

-You showed Kousuke who's boss –said another girl.

-Three cheers for Hyuga, the chef with the _Secret Touch_! –yet another girl said, and the others answered with cheers loud enough to wake up the dead.

Meanwhile, Kousuke was dumbstruck. Hyuga? Hyuga had won?

This time he didn't have any other choices: He had to admit his defeat… Even though it had to be HIM there.

The guy who had beaten Hyuga up left the place quiet and angrily, leaving the celebrating girl and a startled Hyuga behind. However, the soccer captain saw his 'rival' leave, and the only thing he was able to say was…

-And what the heck got him? Oo…


	16. Chapter 16

Some time later, Hyuga went to see _Yashoku_, Takeshi and Kazuki's rock group, play.

"I'll tell them the results after the match. I may have believed it by then. I just can't believe I really beat Kousuke in his own field."

He arrived at the place where the guys would give their concert, and noticed they were all dressed in black (they sure looked a bit rebellious and even a bit crazy, but they looked OK for a rock group). The bandleader (the singer, whose name I can't remember Oo) said which songs they were going to play and the concert began. A while later Hyuga noticed that Eri was at his side listening to her friends playing.

Takeshi player quite well, in spite of the blisters on his fingers, and Kazuki was brilliant with a drums solo he did, making the crowd cheer like mad.

-By the way, Hyuga-san, how was the contest? –Eri asked almost shouting.

-I'll tell you after the soccer match!

-Can't it be before?

-No. I want you lot to know it at the same time!

-Ooookay… -and Eri rolled her eyes to another side. The concert continued, and when they ended the received such an ovation that Kazuki had to do his drums solo again. _Yashoku_'s concert had come to an end, and the musicians that also belonged to the Soccer Team were the first ones in leaving right to the lockers, followed by the still hurt team captain and the faithful soccer assistant.

Of course, the guys who would play the match changed into their uniforms, and Eri also changed into her accustomed dark blue sweatsuit, but Hyuga didn't change clothes; he stayed with his _chuugaku _uniform on, sitting on the bench. It was fifteen minutes to 5 PM, and the Musashi Soccer Team had already arrived. In fact Misugi had decided to greet his rival… And was shocked to see that Hyuga was in his school uniform.

-Hyuga-kun, you're not going to play today?

-I'm afraid not, Misugi.

-Don't tell me you're afraid of us now –Jun said, amused.

-Up to now I've never been afraid of someone. I'm simply incapable of playing today, Misugi. A bully beat me up three days ago and every inch of my body still hurts.

Hyuga unbuttoned his jacket and showed a bit of the bandages he had on. After that he buttoned on his jacket again.

-What a shame, Hyuga. Who beat you up?

-Some creep in my school who hates me to death. But I already beat him.

-How's that?

-Curiosity killed the rat.

-Isn't it the cat?

-Hey, I like cats, so don't you go saying that.

-OK, whatever. I hope you get well soon, Hyuga.

-Yeah, I hope so too –and Misugi returned to his team's bench.

-Gee, Misugi looked disappointed. Don't you think so, Hyuga-kun? –Ken said, drawing near, with something in his hand.

-Yeah, I know, Ken-kun. Incidentally, what's that you got in your hand? –Kojiro asked.

-Ah… Just this –and Ken showed the captain band Hyuga used to have. –Kitadzume named me the soccer captain until you're back on the team.

-You sure about that?

-Yeah… Although I also doubt how much time I will replace you in this job.

-You'll do it fine, Ken. Now go and show what's the Toho Soccer Team made of.

-You roared it, Tiger –and Ken and the other team members entered the field. The ref talked with Misugi and Ken to see who'd make the first move, and Lady Luck, unpredictable as always, chose Toho as the first tem to touch the ball.

-C'mon! Show Musashi who we are, team! –Hyuga shouted.

-Give it you all, guys! –Eri added.

And the friendly match between Musashi and Toho began.

One of the Toho players passed the ball to Kazuki, who ran as quickly as he could. However, a Musashi player went towards him, but the forward player passed the ball to Takeshi. The kid ran towards the rival's goal, but a Musashi player stole the ball.

-Rats –Takeshi mumbled, as he was still tired from the concert.

The player controlling the ball ran thru the field, and the defense line tried to stop him, but he successfully passed the ball to Misugi, and he got ready to shoot.

-Stop him! –Kitadzume screamed from the bench, almost leaving Hyuga and Eri as deaf as Beethoven. And in the end Ken faced Jun… With a positive outcome for the home team.

-All right! –Hyuga said, punching the air, while Ken cleared the ball, and one of the forwards received it.

And so the match continued… Final score, you ask?

Toho won one goal to none.

When the game ended, both teams' members congratulated each other for the awesome game, and Misugi went to where Hyuga was.

-Great game –Hyuga said.

-It's a shame you didn't play.

-You already know why.

-Yeah. However, I hope we can face each other in the next match, Hyuga. Get well –and Misugi left, while Hyuga walked away from the team.

Takeshi, Kazuki, Eri and Ken immediately went near him, just to see how well had he done in the Cooking contest.

-Well, let me tell you this: Takenouchi and I will stand for the school.

-_Both of you_? –Takeshi said, astonished.

-What happened with Baru? –Ken asked.

-Nothing at all. I beat him.

-That must mean that…

-I won first place… And it's all thanks to you, guys.

Eri and Takeshi jumped and shouted out of sheer happiness. Kazuki raised his fist into the air, and Ken patted Hyuga's back a bit too hard, although he had forgotten that his pal was injured and left poor Kojiro gritting his teeth in pain.

-_Go, gomen nasai_, Hyuga-kun!

-Would it be too hard for you to remember I'm still injured, _bakayarou_?

And the five students went into the school building. Maya met with them inside, quite happy.

-Hyuga-san gave you the good news already?

-You're too late, Takenouchi-san.

-However, I decided to do something.

-What?

-I decided not to take part in the Tokyo Contest.

-But, why? –everyone asked. –Why aren't you going to take part?

-I know I'm not good enough. That's why I decided not to participate, and besides, only one contestant is allowed. On the other hand, I wanted to ask you something, Hyuga-san.

-What?

-Can I be your assistant?

-Assistant?

-I mean your helper in the contest. Every contestant must have one.

-If we had heard that before… -Kazuki muttered.

-Well, now that you explained yourself better, and you said you won't be a contestant… I guess I couldn't be in the Tokyo contest without my best club mate. Besides, I remember we made a bet.

-Bet? What do you mean? –Takeshi asked.

-Oh, you're right! –Maya said, sticking out her tongue. –I had forgotten all about it. So I'm stuck to being your assistant one way or another.

-Right.

-_Matte yo_! (Wait!) –Ken said. –I thought you lot had been kidding when you made that bet.

-You think it was a joke? You know I'm not a joke-lover, dude.

-This was serious.

And Ken gaped at them, his eyes as big as soup plates.

-And what in the world got Ken…? Oo –Eri said.

-He's merely shocked –Kazuki answered with a tic on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

The School Festival was over, and the ones in Kojiro's 'gang,' including Maya and Hitomi, decided to celebrate in the Cooking Club classroom, where Maya had some of her scrumptious _Takenouchi Fruit Rolls_ ready.

-Let's cheer for Hyuga-san, who beat no-good Kousuke, and for Maya, who beat him too even though she decided to be Hyuga-san's assistant! –Takeshi said, raising his glass of juice.

-_Kanpai_! –and everyone toasted, celebrating their friends' victory.

-Oi, Takeshi, you're a fine speaker, dude –Kazuki said, before drinking some of his juice.

-Not true…

-Guys, if Takenouchi's going to be Hyuga-san's assistant in the Tokyo contest, does any of you know when are the district finals? –Eri asked.

-I don't know anything –Kojiro said. –Remember that I am…

-The one who is always last at hearing everything –Maya completed, trying not to laugh. –Unlike you, I do know, Hyuga-san. It's in two weeks.

-Two weeks? And what are you supposed to do, Hyuga-kun? –Ken said.

-Before anything, I'm going to recover from my injuries, and I'll think what to do later.

-Well, that's the logical thing –Hitomi said. –But, have you thought about any recipe?

-We'll cross the bridge when we get to it.

-Don't think it that much; two weeks can pass quicker than what you think –Takeshi finally said.

-Well, Takeshi's got a point –Hyuga admitted, wiping off the juice moustache he had.

One week passed, and Hyuga was completely recovered. The bruises faded off, and once again he dedicated himself to the thing he loved most: soccer.

At first he wasn't sure if he'd stand the pain, but once he kicked the ball, it figured he was all right.

Hyuga Kojiro, 'the Tiger,' was back.

The training sessions were hard but very satisfactory, since the other Toho soccer players were glad of having their captain back.

On the other hand, Maya seemed to be lost in thought, and didn't smile like before. Eri and Hitomi (who was quickly accepted into the group of friends) seemed to be worried for her, but Maya didn't want to speak about it.

-You know what? Maya's hiding something, and she's reluctant to talk about it –Eri told the guys, while they took a break in the soccer training. At that time Maya was training with the volleyball team and Hitomi was in the library, reading.

-Girls' stuff –Takeshi said, but Ken glared at him reproachfully.

-Something must've happened to her and she's not able to talk about it –Hyuga said, practical.

-I pretty much doubt it… Maya isn't as wary as now.

-Hyuga-san, could you talk with her to see what's wrong? –Eri finally said, looking at him over her glasses.

-_NANI_? Why does it have to be me?!

-Well, 'cause you're the closest friend she has. She's going to be your assistant, or am I wrong?

-Yeah, but… Why me? It should be one of you girls the one in charge of finding out.

-Neither Hitomi-chan nor I are close enough to her, and we've tried it before. You're our last chance, so do it.

-OK, fine, I guess I'm stuck… -Hyuga muttered, resigned. –But I don't guarantee you it'll work.

The others didn't answer. Instead, they got up to continue with the training.

Once the training session ended, the students that came from Tokyo left. Meanwhile Hyuga went to his bedroom, still muttering, and once again… he bumped with someone. (Author's Note: Hyuga, when will you look where you're going?!)

-Oi, be careful…! Takenouchi… What's wrong?

-Ah, Hyuga-san… -Maya was a bit nervous while she noticed the tanned teen in front of her. –It's nothing…

-Hey, you got us all worried. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?

-I told you it's nothing… -and the girls rolled her eyes to another side. –No… I'm lying.

-Thought as much. You want to talk or not?

-Well… All right.

Both teenagers walked thru the scholarship students' dorm building's halls as they talked.

-…and that's why I didn't really want to talk.

-So it's that. You're down in the dumps because you had to pretend you were Ken-kun's 'girlfriend.'

-Well, yes –and the girl bit her lip.

-However, you think of my pal as what?

-As what he is: a good friend.

-And then?

-It's just that… Hyuga-san, I'm sorry; I'm being an idiot.

-I don't think so. Girls will always be like that… Sensitive.

-What… What do you mean?

-I don't know if I told you before, but I have a little sister. She's very sensitive too, and when I still was in Saitama, I used to take good care of her. Well, not only her. I was always taking care of my three siblings.

-Then…

-I know I'm a man of few words, but I don't think I'm hardhearted, even though it seems so.

-Hyuga-san… -Maya's nervousness was increasing by the second.

-What happened, Takenouchi?

-It's just that… I never thought you could be so caring…

-Pardon? No, I didn't mean to… I merely remember my little sister. That's all.

-Ah, I see.

-C'mon, cheer up, Takenouchi. No one likes to see you sad. Besides, I hate to see my friends down in the dumps.

-Hyuga-san… -and while the dark-skinned Toho captain went to his bedroom, Maya watched him walk away, a bit relieved.

"Thanks for your support, Hyuga-san… I think I do have a friend, in spite of it all."

"Well, I'm glad she's feeling better, but I ran my mouth off a bit talking about my siblings…" –and Hyuga entered his bedroom, where Ken was sitting on his bed, doing homework.

-So? You talked with Takenouchi-san?

-Sure did.

-And, what happened?

-She was blue just because of all the 'pretending she had a boyfriend' issue. You get it, right?

-If you say so. And?

-She's much better now. I dunno why, but for some reason, she reminded me of Naoko.

-She reminded you of your sister? But Maya's our same age, if not younger for some months.

-Call me a fool, but that happened.

Ken nodded his head negatively.

-Oi, dude… Who understands you?

-No one, and it doesn't matter. Fact is that our friend's better now. And if you excuse me, I have to make a call.

Hyuga left the bedroom, leaving Ken about to say something and didn't let him talk.

-Hyuga-kun… You never know what to expect from him… -and Ken continued doing his homework.

Meanwhile, Hyuga arrived at the phones, and called home. Luckily, his mother answered almost immediately.

-_Hyuga Residence_.

-Mom?

-_Kojiro_?

-Hi. How are you?

-_We're fine, thank God_. _How did you do with your Cooking contest_?

-Well, I'll represent the school in a week. However, I don't know what to do for the contest.

-_Then I don't know what you did to win in your school_.

-My friends helped me. Ken, Takeshi, Sorimachi and Kooda helped me… And Murata and Takenouchi too.

-_Who are these Murata and Takenouchi_?

-Two girls from the Cooking Club. Murata supported us against Kousuke and _Maya_ (Oo) is, well, was my best club partner. In fact, she's going to be my assistant in the Tokyo contest. However, I need a new recipe for the contest.

-_No ideas for this one_?

-I'm afraid I don't have any, mom. That's why I called to ask you for help. Do you have a family recipe that can help me?

-_Of course I do, son._ _You got pencil and paper_?

-I'm all ears.

Hyuga went back to his bedroom later, obviously pleased.

-Now what happened? –Ken asked once he arrived. He forgot what he had been about to say.

-I talked with my mother, and she gave me something that'll help me a lot.

-What?

-Hyuga Secret.

-Whatever you say, dude. Oi, aren't you hungry?

-It's not dinnertime yet.

-I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.

-Ah.

-That's all you have to say?

-Try to endure it a bit, Ken-kun. In… -Hyuga checked the time. –Fifteen minutes it'll be dinnertime. And if you can't survive for fifteen minutes, then you can't consider yourself a real martial artist.

-_Nani_?

-Isn't a real _karateka_ supposed to be able to withstand it all?

-Yeah, but I'm a human being too! –and in that instant Takeshi opened the guys' bedroom door.

-Would you mind to stop shouting? –said the boy, angry. –All the scholarship students can hear your argument, you know.

-Wasn't me –Hyuga said.

-You've been told: don't shout –and Takeshi left.

-And now what the hem got hick, I mean…?

-What the heck got him? I don't know, Ken Oo –Hyuga answered.


	18. Chapter 18

They went to dine a while later, and though Takeshi was still mad at them, they met with Maya, who sure looked a little more cheerful thanks to her conversation with Kojiro. The transfer students sat down at their favorite table (Maya used to sit down and eat with Hyuga and the others more than with her own friends Oo)

-And, how you doing, Takenouchi-san? –Ken asked.

-Well, I was a bit blue, but I'm feeling much better.

-Why's that, Maya-san? –Takeshi asked, leaving his visible bad mood aside.

-Girls' stuff.

-Ah, OK –sad the guys.

-And by the way, are you going to stay in your clubs? –Maya asked, curious.

-Wakashimadzu-san has to stay in his club; not for nothing, he's the best _karateka_ in the school. –Takeshi said. –And I love music, so I'm sticking to that club.

-And you, Hyuga-san? Oh, I forgot you're going to leave the club.

-You got that right –the Toho captain said, looking thru the window. –I won't deny I learned lots of things in the Cooking Club, but you know what? It's not my thing. I just want to dedicate myself to soccer again. Once the Tokyo Contest's over, I'll be a free guy again.

-As you always said –Ken completed.

-Exactly. I need to be free again and do what I love the most: Soccer, King of Sports.

-Well, you're right on that one, Hyuga-san. Everyone has to do whatever he or she likes the most. But well, I'm already on that –Maya admitted. –I like cooking and volleyball too, so I guess I can't say anything.

-I guess we're all in the same boat.

-Yeah… Well, if you excuse me, I'm done –Hyuga said, picking up his tray. –See you tomorrow, Takenouchi.

-Sure thing –and while the tanned soccer player left, Maya looked in another direction.

-What's wrong? You looked… weird –Takeshi said. –_Chotto_… (Wait a sec) Don't tell me you…!

But Wakashimadzu covered the kid's mouth.

-What?

-He didn't mean anything –Ken answered, grabbing Takeshi with his strong hands. –You know Takeshi talks too much.

Nonetheless, Maya frowned.

-If you lot think I like Hyuga as more than a friend, you're wrong. I may be a girl and pretending I had a boyfriend made me go down in the dumps, but Hyuga-san is the friend I never had –the girl said firmly, almost angrily. –And I'm not going to lose him as a friend. End of discussion.

Maya took her tray and left, leaving Ken and Takeshi speechless.

-You know what? –said the youngest of the two, after taking off Ken's hand from his mouth. –I can see that Hyuga-san and Maya-san are really being sincere…

-Isn't it obvious?

Dawn broke, and Hyuga got ready for the day. Ken woke up ten minutes after he did, but both of them were unusually quiet. At last…

-You're going to the cafeteria? –Kojiro asked, pointing at the door.

-Not hungry, but there won't be anything left later.

Both guys left the bedroom, and though they met with Maya, she didn't speak to them. Hyuga was obviously confused.

-What the heck got Takenouchi?

-Oh, right… You weren't there. When you left, she kept on looking at you, and Takeshi thought Takenouchi-san had a crush for you, but she clearly said she only saw you as a friend, and now she's mad at us. It seems she took it too seriously.

Hyuga burst into laughter.

-Only you and Takeshi think that kind of nonsense. I don't have a feeling for Takenouchi, and neither does she, o that's what I reckon. If what she said is true, then you're just making a big deal out of nothing.

-Don't you laugh at me!

-Who said I was, Ken?

-Then?

-I'm just laughing at the nonsense you guys think –and Hyuga ran to the cafeteria as quickly as he could.

-Oi, wait for me!

-Hurry up! –and both of them arrived at the cafeteria. -Oi, Takenouchi!

-Huh? Hi, Hyuga-san… -she said without looking at him.

-Can you tell me what happened?

-Only if your chums aren't here.

-Takenouchi, what the heck got you? You're not like that.

-What got me? Your pals there think I like you, and it's not true, but they won't listen.

-Who said we didn't? –Ken answered. –You didn't even let us apologize!

-Besides, neither Takeshi nor Ken-kun will talk about this again. It's a promise, Takenouchi –Hyuga added. –But stop frowning, 'cause you don't look well like that. Only the grouches like me go around frowning like that.

That made everyone laugh, including the girl.

-A bad mood doesn't even look good on a grump like you –Maya answered, a little better now.

-Well, you said it. So, as the Toho Junior High Soccer Team captain and your friend, I order you to smile!

And beyond a simple smile, Maya laughed heartily.

Later, in class…

-Oi, Hyuga-kun, you sure know how to make people laugh –Ken murmured.

-Shut up.

-Something the matter, Hyuga? –asked the Biology teacher.

-No, ma'am.

-Then please be quiet.

"You said it…" –and Hyuga waited for the Biology class to end, quite bored. At last, at last! The school bell rang and the students had recess. Hyuga ran to the bathroom (he couldn't resist any longer Oo), and after relieving himself, he left the men's W.C… When once again he crashed with someone--U

-You again? –said a familiar voice.

-Ah, Kousuke.

-Ah, Kousuke? –the languid creep angered. –You should at least apologize for being as blind as a bat.

-Excuse me? I did look where I was going. You're the blind one. And how can I think I'm wrong if your hair covers your eyes?

Hyuga-kun, that was a reeeeeeeeally good answer.

-If you don't get out of my way and my life I'll…

-You'll do what? Attack me by the back? You and who else? –Hyuga answered, standing up as tall as he was and his eyes shooting sparks (And later the others ask me why in _The Messenger of the Gods_ Hyuga is the Archangel of Fire Oo)

-I can beat you alone.

-You only know how to attack from behind, but you wouldn't dare have a real fight.

-What…? –and Kousuke tried to grab Hyuga's shirt collar when…

-Stop right there! –Maya exclaimed, running to where he and Kojiro were and slapping the creep's face. -¿Haven't you understood you can't beat Hyuga-san?

-Mayako…

-I'm sick of you calling me like that. Next time someone, especially you, calls me Mayako, I'll beat him or her up.

And well, taking into account that Maya is short and skinny, you think she'd be able to?

But Kousuke burst into derisive laughter.

-You're going to beat someone up? Don't make ME laugh. Oi, Hyuga, you heard your _friend_? If someone's going to save your guts, it should be someone with a little strength at least.

But the Tiger's fists answered for him.

Kousuke fell to the floor, his face reddening.

-Ever again…Ever again… Don't you bother us ever again, Kousuke. Neither _Maya_ nor my friends or me; this is your last warning. Up to now I've refrained from giving you a lesson by mere respect and to avoid getting in hot water, but you crossed the line. And don't look for trouble with me, 'cause you'll find it.

Baru stood up, with a hand on the spot Hyuga had biffed him.

-I'm not afraid of you.

-We're not afraid of you either –Maya answered, angry. –If you think Hyuga's alone… You're wrong –and the girl whistled twice.

As quick as lightning, Hyuga and Maya's 'gang' appeared. Kazuki, Ken, Hitomi, Eri and Takeshi were there.

-What were you saying, Kousuke? –Hyuga smiled.

-Are you going to fight us, even while we're seven to one? –Hitomi said.

But Kousuke didn't answer. He retreated and everyone laughed cheerily.

-Ha, ha… that was a good one –Takeshi said, his eyes full of laughing tears. –You saw that _baka_'s face when we arrived?

-At least he know he can't fight us while we're together –Eri added, cleaning her glasses, which were wet with laughter tears too.

-Yeah, but… Hyuga-san, you already have the recipe for the Tokyo Contest? –Hitomi asked, curious.

-Luckily I do. Takenouchi, we meet at the Cooking Club headquarters after team practices, OK?

-Sure.

And they went to have a snack.

In the afternoon, after the soccer and volleyball trainings respectively, Hyuga and Maya met in the Cooking Club HQ. Of course, Maya was a bit confused, since she didn't know what Hyuga had in store for the Tokyo Contest.

-Sorry for being late –she said once she entered the place.

-Don't worry; just arrived too –Kojiro answered, tying up his hair to avoid any of his hairs falling in his recipe.

-Hyuga-san, would you mind telling me which recipe did you get for the contest?

-Well, I talked with my mother some days ago, and I asked her to hand me one of her recipes.

-What is it?

-_Mochi_ (Sticky rice cakes) –Hyuga said, showing her the piece of paper he had used to copy down the recipe with his quick, clear scripture.

-_Mochi_? Awesome! –the girl answered, smiling. –I guess it's a family recipe.

-Yup dee-doo as Sorimachi-kun says. In fact, _mochi_ cakes are one of the few sweet things I really like, and this recipe is my favorite. I can remember how I helped my mom doing them back in Saitama.

For some unknown reason, Maya was moved with the comment Hyuga had done. She had even thought that the guy's cold, hard voice had softened when he talked about his mother.

-Hyuga-san, did you know you change completely when you talk about your mother?

-Huh?

-You're usually stone-hard and you know the rest, but when you talk about your mother, or about your family, you change, and a lot.

-You're being serious? –the Toho's tawny captain hadn't even noticed his face going red.

-Yes.

-Well, let's get on with the recipe, 'cause if not…

-You said it, boss.

They measured, shaped, prepared the filling, you name it. However, Kojiro almost smashed one of his fingers while he ground the filling, and Maya slipped while she carried one of the trays with the just-made _mochi_, but she didn't let any of them fall.

-_Omae daijoubu ka_? (You OK?) –Hyuga asked, helping the girl to stand up.

-I thought I had let one of the cakes fall –Maya answered, a bit dizzy .

-Luckily they're all OK. That proves you've grown more agile.

-What?

-Any other person would've let one of them fall, but you didn't.

-Ah, that.

So they went on, until they had made an entire batch of _mochi_. They had made so many, they decided to give them among their friends, but Maya wanted to try one of them.

-Well, don't see why you couldn't. We made them together after all.

The girl took one and nibbled on it.

She had a sweet tooth, and _mochi_ cakes were among her favorite candies…

But _these_ ones, the rice cakes she and Hyuga had made…

They were one of a kind. She had never eaten something like that.

-Hyuga-san, this is wonderful! I had never had _mochi_ cakes like these…

-That's why I told you I love this recipe.

-I'm sure, completely sure you'll be the winner.

-Me? You mean _we_'ll do fine, Takenouchi.

-But it's your recipe.

-Nope. It's a Hyuga family recipe.

And they kept on talking, until dinnertime. They left the place with small bags full of rice cakes, and arrived at the cafeteria, where Takeshi and Ken were waiting for their dinner.

-Where were you? –Takeshi asked.

-Here's your answer –and Maya threw a small bag of _mochi_ cakes to him. He barely caught it. Hyuga threw another one at Ken, and he caught it in midair easily.

-They're for dessert.

-Duh. It's not good to have anything sweet before dinner.

Hyuga and Maya took their trays too and everyone sat down at their usual table, although the girl's friends complained about her not being with them anymore. However, what could she do if the other girls just talked about fashionable things and she preferred to be with the guys?

And so she told them.

-And what in the world got Maya-chan? Oo –the other girls said.


	19. Chapter 19

About half an hour later, Hyuga and Ken were in their bedroom. One of them was doing some exercise while the other one finished his homework.

-Oi, Hyuga-kun, where'd you get these _imochi/i _from? –the keeper asked, as he continued exercising himself.

-Remember I called my mom a few days ago?

-Yeah.

-Well, I asked her for a family recipe…

-¿And so you did this recipe with Takenouchi-san's help?

-Exactly.

-Well, those _imochi/i_ were wonderful.

-Are you being honest?

-If I told you that I'm not a usual candy eater, and I gobbled them up with just trying them, would you believe me?

-I guess.

-Well, I think you can win the Tokyo finals with this recipe.

-We'll have to wait, you know. The district finals are first.

-How do you think it'll be?

-I dunno. In soccer and life, nothing's written in stone.

-You're right on that one.

-I know I am.

And so night passed.

Days passed, and the district finals were there. You know that Tokyo is a HUGE city, and it's chock-full of districts. There's only one contestant per district with his (or her) helper.

And this was no exception.

The district finals where Toho Chuu participated were tough ones, but in the end, Toho, with Hyuga Kojiro, Takenouchi Maya and their i_Shirahana mochi/i_ (white flower _imochi/i_; the name was made up by Maya) were chosen for the Tokyo finals.

Of course, when the girls of the Cooking Club heard that Hyuga had made it as far as the Tokyo finals, they celebrated like never before. Neither Hitomi nor Kousuke had gotten that far. Even old Fujiwara-sensei couldn't stop a tear from falling down her face.

Ken and the others didn't stay there with their arms crossed either. Everyone, including Maya and Hitomi had a party in Eri's house, along with some delicious cookies made by Eri's well-loved grandmother, who was staying at his daughter and granddaughter's house for a couple of days.

-there's nothing better than celebrating a Cooking Contest victory with some fine cuisine –Kazuki said, before cheering with a glass of soda.

-You're right on that one –Hitomi added.

-Well, I hope Hyuga-san fares well in the finals –Kooda Miya, Eri's grandma, said. –We'll be praying for his victory.

-I don't think that'll be necessary, Kooda-baasan –Takeshi replied.

-Why not?

-Because Hyuga-san will win with his _Secret Touch_.

-That's not true, Takeshi. I'll need all the luck I can get; I don't know how strong my rivals are.

-That's thinking like a strategist –Kazuki said. –Not feeling too confident is a good advantage.

-And, when's the Tokyo contest? –asked Eri's mother.

-Takenouchi… You got the data?

-No, they haven't said yet. However, once I hear it, I'll tell you as soon as possible.

Well, the trimester was over, and once again it was time to choose clubs. As you know, Hyuga left the Cooking Club. Not going there made him feel relieved, lucid, _free_. Although he felt some kind of spike poking him inside. He'd miss working with Maya, Hitomi and the other girls, but on the other hand, Kousuke would be in his favorite place again.

"Let him do whatever he wants. I didn't mean to be his rival. Oh well, now I'll be what I've always been: A full-time soccer player."

Of course, most of the Cooking Club members were disappointed when seeing that the soccer captain was gone, but Maya and Hitomi told them what happened.

The other members of the 'gang' knew very well why Hyuga was so glad, and decided to shut up.

It seemed everything was perfect.

Nonetheless, Kousuke took Hyuga's 'free man' attitude as cowardice, and decided to bother him again, but he wasn't successful at it. Whenever he wanted to surprise attack the Tiger, Ken or someone else in Hyuga's group was there… Or a teacher was nearby too, and Kousuke had an expelling threat hanging over his head.

Many soccer matches were played, among them important ones in order to go to the National Junior High School Soccer Tournament. That rekindled the fire inside Hyuga; he wanted to face his rivals again; over all, the one he wished to beat the most, Ozora Tsubasa. Nonetheless, a flash thought crossed his mind, and couldn't help but laugh at it in the middle of the soccer training.

"What would Tsubasa if I knew I was in the school's Cooking Club for a _whole trimester_ because I didn't know where was I going?" –and for some unknown reason, he imagined his rival's perplex face; the one he always used when he heard something new.

-What are you laughing at, Hyuga-kun? –Ken asked, passing by his side as quick as lightning.

-What face would that _baka, _Tsubasa, put if he knew what happened to me in the last trimester?

-Hmmm… I think he'd say "Hyuga-san, are you kidding me?"

-Yeah, that's what I thought –and both teenagers burst into laughter. It had been a long while since they did so, but they got a stitch in their sides and stopped laughing. When they finished the laps, Takeshi asked them why had they been laughing, and they told him, making the kid smile.

-Well, it's either that, or he'd ask you to prove it. Since I've heard he's voracious…

-Good point. I remember that when we were in Meiwa and we were in the National Soccer Tournament, I heard that that idiot chocked while eating –Hyuga said, laughing.

-If he's an idiot like you say, then why haven't you been able to beat him in the Soccer Tournament? –Eri asked, sarcastic.

-Whose side are you on, Kooda-san?

-On your side, but you know what I think; never, ever underestimate your rival, especially one as tough as Ozora Tsubasa.

And the girl left, leaving the others feeling bad for their thoughts.

Three days after that, while the transfer students went to have some breakfast, Maya approached them, looking joyful.

-Guess what, guys? –she asked.

-The volleyball team was crowned as the Tokyo champion? –Takeshi asked.

-Baru was kicked out of the school? –Ken said, crossing his fingers.

-No!

-Tokyo contest date published? –Hyuga said, before muffling a yawn.

-Exactly. It's the last Friday of this month.

The boys looked shocked. _Masaka_! (It can't be!) That same day they had a friendly match against none other than Nankatsu!

-What happened? I though you'd be happy to hear it.

-Takenouchi, that's the worst date they could think for the Tokyo finals –Hyuga said, his face going pale. –We have a matter-of-life-or-death match that day… Against the National Soccer Champion.

-What's the time of the game?

-After class… Roughly 5:00 PM.

-Then chill out. The contest's at 1:00 PM, although I guess it'd be about 3 hours long, more or less. It's gonna be broadcasted in a studio… -and the girl told them where it'd be. It was at the other side of town!

What else could go wrong?

-If it were so, I wouldn't get here on time for the match… And if things end up like this, Then I'd better resign to the Cooking contest. Soccer team's first for me.

-You can't do that, Hyuga-kun! –Ken exclaimed. –You said you'd finish this for the Cooking club, and you've come too far for this one!

-The game's much more important for me! And I don't want Kitadzume expelling me from the team because of this!

-Don't deceive the school like this! –Takeshi replied. –And besides, who knows? There's the chance that Tsubasa agrees to delay the match's beginning so you get enough time to get here. I'm sure he'd understand.

-A game can't be delayed because I'm not there.

-And you can't abandon the Cooking contest, Hyuga-san… Everyone's counting on you, and I can't do this alone –Takenouchi said.

Hyuga was between the sword and the wall. What could he do? What in the world could he do?


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed by and Hyuga seemed to be troubled. He couldn't help but think about the dilemma he was in. The game or the contest? The game or the contest?

He was pretty distracted in class, and it was obvious he wasn't in this world in the soccer practice. Obviously Ken and the others in the 'gang' were worried.

-Hey, what are we going to do about Hyuga-san? –Hitomi said one day, while they had lunch and Hyuga was in the library, as he wasn't hungry. –He hasn't stopped thinking about the dilemma he's in.

-And if he keeps on like this, he'll fail in both things –Kazuki added.

-Don't mention it. We have to do something –Takeshi said, worried.

-Yeah, but, does any of you have a good idea? –Ken asked. –We all have the same good intentions, but we don't know what to do.

-The Tokyo cooking contest can't be delayed, and forget about delaying the match against Nankatsu. I wouldn't like to hear the Nankatsu's guys' jeers if Hyuga-san isn't here.

-None of us would be able to stand it –Eri said, serious. –Besides, even if we convince Kitadzume, and Tsubasa to delay the beginning of the game, he wouldn't be able to get here… Unless…

-Unless what? –asked the others.

-No, it's nothing.

-C'mon, tell us! –Maya pleaded.

-Unless miracles do exist.

-Well, one happened already, and that was Hyuga-kun beating Baru, but I've always believe something that's sadly true –Ken said, pessimistic. –Miracles don't happen twice.

-That's true… But, isn't hope the last thing lost? –Eri insisted.

-Yeah, but…

Eri at last flared up.

-I don't know about you guys, but I think that Hyuga-san, and all of you are being too negative. I do believe that Hyuga-san will be here on time for the match.

-Why do you think that? –Kazuki said, troubled.

-Because he's Hyuga-san, and knowing him, he won't give up so easily. I know he'll give it his best to win the contest, and to get here on time for the match.

-Well, I think Eri-san's right –Kazuki answered, beginning to cheer up. –If we don't cheer Hyuga-san on, he won't be able to complete both tasks.

-And there's the chance that Tsubasa-kun understands us, or am I wrong? –Takeshi said, hoping.

-You think so, Takeshi?

-There's nothing to lose with trying… Bad thing is we have to talk with him before the game, since there's no way of telling him now…

-That's not true –Maya said, determined.

-_Nani_?

-I may have studied in Shutetsu, but I met Tsubasa-san once, because of a game between his team and my old school's one. I went to watch it, and I crashed with him by accident. However, I think he thought I was a good friend, because I have the perfect way of contacting him… His e-mail.

-Maya-chan, you're a genius! –Hitomi said, excited. –If we can write to him, we could explain him what happened and maybe he'd agree to delay the game a bit.

-However, Hyuga-kun can't know about this. If he hears that we talked with Tsubasa, we're dead meat.

-I don't think… I don't think Hyuga-san could really take it that bad –Hitomi said.

-You don't know about Hyuga-san's rivalry with Ozora Tsubasa, Murata-san. They're rivals ever since they were kids –Takeshi replied. –And Hyuga-san will never give up until he beats him.

-But we can't just step aside because of that. Maya-chan, you're in charge of writing to him and asking him for help –Hitomi said, in the moment the bell rang. They went to their classrooms, just like Hyuga, who hadn't even smiled for days.

-Oi, what's wrong with you, dude? Wake up! –Ken told him, but he only received a growl for an answer, and a gloomy look from Kojiro.

Things didn't change, and Maya sent the e-mail message to the Nankatsu captain, hoping for him to agree… And…

"You have 2 new messages" –was the message Maya saw when she checked her e-mail, one week before the Cooking contest. She entered her Inbox, and one of the messages was just cyber trash, but the other message… was from Tsubasa. He had replied!

-Hi, Takenouchi-san.

I was surprised when I saw I had received a message from you, and especially now that you're in Toho. However, don't be fooled; I was glad I got it.

Here in Shizuoka, things don't change much, even though it seems that things in your old school aren't going smoothly. According to Izawa (who remembers you a lot), the soccer team hasn't had a good season, but you know what they say: After the storm there's always fine weather.

About the request, I actually understand Hyuga-kun. There are things you vow to complete, and you have to do so no matter what. Obviously I couldn't believe it when you told me that Hyuga-kun is going to be in a COOKING contest, and that well, he hates to do anything that doesn't have anything related to soccer, and to be honest, I don't blame him. However, you think the contest will take a long time? I talked with my team's coach, and the time we can delay the match's beginning (if we talk with the Toho's coach) is half an hour. From then on, it'll depend on Hyuga-kun. Nonetheless, I hope you two win a good place, because if you want my opinion I think you two must do a darn good team.

See you in the match if you feel like it.

Ozora Tsubasa.

-This is just what we needed! –the girl squealed joyfully. She printed the message and ran towards the place where the transfer students were (Eri, Kazuki and Hitomi were probably home now, and they had to hide this from Hyuga)

-What's up, Maya-san? –Takeshi asked, who was in Hyuga and Ken's room, along with the Karate Keeper, playing guitar, while Ken read his favorite _manga_ series: _Hungry Heart_, and Hyuga was in the library.

-I made it, guys!

-What did you do? You made the _mochi _recipe on your own this time? –Ken asked.

-Don't be stupid!

-I know! Tsubasa agreed! –Takeshi said. Maya wasn't able to talk, but replied with a strong hug, which left the kid in quite a shock.

-Takenouchi-san, get a hold of yourself.

-_Gomen ne _nnU. Well, as I was telling you. I got Tsubasa-kun's reply –and Maya read the message for them.

-He agrees for half and hour so Hyuga-san gets here, and I'm sure he doesn't know how big Tokyo is.

-It's about 4 or 5 times larger than the city he lives in…

-Shizuoka –Maya corrected. –However, knowing Hyuga-san… He'll do whatever it takes to get here on time.

-Right on that one.

However, a loud rap on the door told them Hyuga was at the other side of the door.

-It's Hyuga-san! –Maya squeaked, hiding the sheet of paper (previously folded) in the waistband of her skirt.

-Why are you lot taking too long to open? –the Tiger replied, his temper beginning to flare up.

-Nothing! Coming! –and Takeshi opened the door, trying not to look nervous.

-Ah, Takeshi… What's wrong? You seem on edge.

-It's nothing, Hyuga-san.

-What are you doing here, Takenouchi?

-I was talking with the guys. That's all –and the girl ran out of the bedroom, one of her hands over the piece of paper.

-See you later –Ken and Takeshi said at the same time.

-Okay, now tell me what's the heck's happening with you guys. You've been quite fishy lately, and you know I'm no fool.

-That's something we can't talk to you about, and you won't know anything even if you torture us –Takeshi replied bravely.

-Now it figures that you lot are keeping secrets from me.

-There are things not meant to know –Ken said, with a theatrically eerie voice. That calmed the roused Tiger.

Days passed, and since the Nankatsu team was going to stay a week in Tokyo, the Toho people let them stay in the dorms, although not many people were happy about it. Nonetheless, the guys from Shizuoka were mostly in field trips, so they only met with the transfer students after class, and well, some of their greatest rivals were among them. But…

-Tsubasa-san! Izawa-kun! –Maya exclaimed when she saw her old friends and rushed to greet them.

-Maya-chan? Long time no see –Izawa Mamoru, one of the midfields (who had bushy long hair), said.

-Oi, wasn't Takenouchi to be from Shutetsu? –Hyuga asked Ken while they were there, representing the team.

-Izawa was from Shutetsu. Remember? –Ken whispered.

-Then why did she greet Tsubasa then?

-I guess he's popular there.

They kept on talking, while Maya, glad of seeing some of her old pals, showed them around the dorms.

-So, how's it been here? –Izawa asked to Maya.

-It's been great, Izawa-kun.

-Hey, we're childhood friends… You never used to call me like that.

-Uh, er… I guess some habits got stuck on me… Ken-san and Hyuga-san are always calling me by my last name.

-You're friends with Ken and Hyuga? –Teppei asked, intervening. –I would've never imagined it.

-Don't say that, Kisugi! They're not bad… In fact, they're my best friends.

However, Hyuga, who was behind them, ready to act as a guide, sneezed noisily.

-You caught a cold, Hyuga-kun? –Tsubasa asked comprehensively.

-It's nothing –he answered, taking his usual 'bad guy' attitude, which was the one he used to have with the Nankatsu captain. –I just sneezed.

-Whatever you say, Hyuga-kun…

So everything passed, and obviously Hyuga tried not to look troubled because of the impending day. Nonetheless, he and the others didn't meet with the Nankatsu that much because of the Shizuoka team's field trips. However, the guest team and the transfer students had dinner in the same cafeteria, so Maya passed most of the time with her old pals, especially Izawa.

-Right, she abandons us now that her friends are here –Takeshi said, annoyed.

-I don't blame her… If it weren't Nankatsu, but Meiwa the team that's here, we'd be the creeps who'd leave Takenouchi-san on her own –Ken replied.

However, Hyuga was quiet.

-Erm, your sarcastic comment's supposed to be inserted here, Hyuga-san.

-Not in the mood.

He hadn't been in a good mood for days.

-Stop being so stupid, dude. Can you tell us what the heck is wrong with you?

-I think you know it well. I'm worried about the Cooking contest.

-And what are you going to do?

-I don't know! –Hyuga shouted, at last bursting. The cafeteria was totally still for a moment, and everyone, including the Nankatsu guys, gaped at Hyuga, who was still pretty angry. –I don't know what the heck I'm going to do!

However, as calm as he tried to be before a match, Tsubasa went near him and asked him what happened.

-It's not really your business, Tsubasa.

-Well, I'm not going to mind your business, but my friend Takenouchi-san asked me to tell you to calm down –and saying nothing else, Tsubasa went back to his seat.

Ice-cold water bucket for the Tiger Oo.


	21. Chapter 21

A while later, in his bedroom, Hyuga tried to vent out his bad mood doing pushups, while Ken finished his homework.

-Oi, you made a big scandal today, Hyuga-kun –the Karate Keeper said, while he tried to finish an Algebra exercise. But he received no reply.

-Well, I know you won't talk to me, but you know I've always been straight. Stop worrying so much about the bad things. There's a chance you will be here on time for the game, and with your cooking talent, I'm sure you're going to win. Besides, your recipe isn't that complicated, right?

He only received a grunt as a reply.

-I'll take that as a yes –and so Ken kept on with his monologue, until he was satisfied.

Hyuga didn't utter a single word, until he completed 300 pushups and his mood had evened out.

-For one thing, nothing's written in soccer and life. Second, how can you tell me not to worry, if the game's against none other than Tsubasa? Third: I can't make miracles.

-At least have a little faith.

-I'd wish… But I know I wouldn't make it here on time.

-And can you foresee? What if you get here on time, or the match is delayed?

-The match can't be delayed!

-Why not? Because you said so?

-I'm sure Tsubasa would think I'm a coward and I ran.

-I disagree. Stop jumping down everyone's throats.

-_Nani_?

-What you heard. Tsubasa would probably understand what's wrong… But of course, since you want to solve it all on your own…

-Ken… ¬¬U

-It's the truth. You haven't even dared to talk with him about this… You're afraid of hurting your dumb pride.

-Stop that nonsense! –Hyuga was furious again.

-Then stop procrastinating and DO something.

Furious, Hyuga left the bedroom slamming the door. Of course, some people poked their heads to see what happened, but since it was just Hyuga, they shrugged and closed the doors.

But, almost as if it had been on purpose, he met with Tsubasa outside the dorms block.

-What are you doing here? –Hyuga asked, trying not to be rude.

-Spending my time –the other teen answered, who was holding something in his hand. –By the way, thanks for being friends with Takenouchi-san.

-How did you know her?

-She never told you, Hyuga-kun? I once crashed with her, and she was so funny, I decided to befriend her.

-So you collided with her…

-Huh?

-I collided with her too… -Hyuga began to say, but stopped in midphrase. What the heck was he doing talking with his rival like that?

-I see.

That was the only thing Tsubasa said… And Hyuga thought he would laugh at him because of that.

-Aren't you supposed to laugh at me right now?

-Why should I laugh at you, Hyuga-kun? I'm not like that.

"Ken was right… Tsubasa does understand me…"

-Ah. I guess she must've told you then.

-What?

-There's a Cooking contest the same day of the soccer game…

-Cooking contest? What's that got to do with the game? –Tsubasa asked, pretending not to know.

-Then she never told you anything?

-I don't know what you're talking about OOU.

And Hyuga, amused and relieved, told Tsubasa what had happened, and his rival turned out to be an excellent listener.

Finally, the Tiger waited for Tsubasa's laughter, but he didn't budge.

-… and that's what happens. You'd better not laugh at me.

-I said I'm not the kind of dude that laughs at other people's bad luck. And if what you're telling me is as serious as it seems, then I'm cool with delaying the match a bit.

-But Tsubasa!

-I wish to face you in a good game, and I wouldn't stand winning because your team's missing its captain. No matter what you say, we'll wait for you to return on time, and hopefully with the 1st place in your pocket.

Tsubasa had proven to be incredibly serious, and Hyuga couldn't help but feeling thankful with him.

-By the way, what's that you got in your hand? –Hyuga asked, curious.

-Oh, this? It's just one of those stress-relieving balls –Tsubasa said, passing him the soft foam ball. –Going to so many museums and places ticks me off, and I needed to chill out.

-You ticked off? I can't even imagine it.

-Let it be. Hey, Hyuga-kun, why were we never able to talk like this, like normal people instead of soccer rivals?

-Probably because we're out of the field.

-Well, yeah, right? –and strangely enough (no pun intended Oo) Tsubasa and Hyuga talked for a long time, where they talked about things they had never imagined they'd talk about since they were rivals, or maybe because they didn't know each other very well. Tsubasa learned this way what happened with Hyuga, and he understood why Tsubasa used to be such a happy-go-lucky, kind guy.

-You're weird, Tsubasa…

-Anyone would think the same about you, but I don't, Hyuga-kun. I just hope your trouble with that bully's over.

-Thanks –and much calmer than before, Hyuga went back to his bedroom, where Ken was already asleep, breathing thru his mouth again.

"This dummy never learns…" –and Hyuga grabbed his nose. Ken gasped and woke up, scared.

-What the…?

-Oi, did you know you snore?

-What?

-You snore. That's why you always have a sore throat in the morning, you moron.

-Well, at least it's a good excuse for taking my throat medicine, right? –Ken used to get up with a really sore throat, and he had a glass jar with honey and lemon mixed in it. It was the only sweet thing he allowed himself to eat, since it relieved his throat.

-Not funny.

-I know it wasn't.

-And… What were you doing?

-Talking.

-Talking? With whom?

-With… -Hyuga hesitated.

-Don't leave me like this. Tell me.

-With Tsubasa.

Ken got up with a jump, looking at Kojiro with eyes as big as soup platters.

-Don't give me that look.

-It's just, it's just that…

-It's just that I don't get along well with Tsubasa? That may be true and everything, but I talked with him… And it seems you're a wizard.

-_Nani_?

-I told him what happened, and he understood it pretty well… As if he'd known it before. Just how you said it'd be.

-Who knows; maybe he's the one who foresees things.

Both of them went to sleep.

At last the day of the match, and of the contest, arrived. Hyuga tried not to look troubled, but he was failing dismally. His hands were sweating, and wasn't able of staying still for more than 5 seconds.

Morning was as normal as expected, between classes and recess, but once the leaving time was there, Maya was in charge of telling him it was time to go.

-Now?

-You heard me –she said, leaving.

Hyuga excused himself to the teacher and followed Maya.

-Something the matter, Takenouchi?

-No, it's nothing. I'm just trying to get hold of my nerves.

-OK, but you didn't have to be so dry, you know.

-_Gomen ne_ nnU

-By the way, I talked with Tsubasa.

-Really?

-Yup dee-doo as Sorimachi says.

-What did he say?

-He didn't laugh at me.

-Ah… he's always been like that. Well, are you ready?

-Yeah… I guess.

-You have to be 100 ready, Hyuga-san.

-I know that. It's just that I don't know what's going to happen.

They arrived at the TV studio, and noticed there was a big bunch of people who were like them: nervous. The young Toho soccer captain dried his hands on his trousers a lot of times, but once he felt Maya's small hand on his shoulder, he calmed down.

-Don't worry, Hyuga-san.

-Thanks, Takenouchi.

And the Tokyo Cooking contest began.


	22. Chapter 22

Little by little the contestants classified with a relieved sigh, or were eliminated with a look of disappointment in their faces. Kojiro had been awfully lucky, since the recipes had to have a determined ingredient in it or had to be based on it, and Maya had helped him out with ease.

In the end, a girl from the Ginza district y Hyuga were the final contendants. Maya checked the time, but didn't say anything, so as not to worry her friend.

Four o'clock in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, the judges were discussing among themselves, and at last they decided on the main ingredient for the final recipe.

Vegetables.

Kojiro stayed in his place for five minutes that seemed an eternity, not knowing what to do. What was he going to do now?

-Hyuga-san, what are you going to do? –Maya asked quietly, without getting an answer… Until the tawny teenager came back to reality.

-You remember the very first recipe I did?

-Hyuga-san, no… You're not thinking on…

-Yes, _Maya_. I'm going to whip up the recipe my mother taught me a long time ago. The recipe I first used when I entered the Cooking club.

While Hyuga's rival had had a head start cutting and cooking, Kojiro and Maya chose some vegetables and cut them up, following what the guy remembered. He didn't know why, but Hyuga hoped that a not very elaborate dish would help him… Besides being one of his precious childhood memories.

In the end, when the time was up, both finalists presented their dishes.

The judges tried the Ginza girl's recipe first, an excellent sweet and sour vegetable stir-fry. It got excellent marks, which disheartened Maya, but Hyuga knew it wasn't over yet.

The judges tried the Toho contestant's soup, which had some white rice as a companion…

-I had never tried such asimply spectacular soup. People often think fine cuisine is just made of elaborate dishes and complicated stuff, but once in a while we have to go back to basics, to the food one had when he or she was little… -said the chief judge, a very skinny man iwht a prominent nose, and the judges gave out their verdict.

A perfect 10.

-The winner of the Tokyo Cooking Contest is… Toho Junior High's Hyuga Kojiro. This fine young man made us return with his Vegetable Soup to the times when our mothers cooked… Besides, he possesses something very few people have: The _Secret Touch_, and love for what he does. Because of this, it's an honor for us to concede him the First Place.

Maya covered her mouth, astonished. The Ginza girl turned to see her competitor and congratulated him. Kojiro couldn't believe it himself. He had won? However, his amazement didn'tlast long, as he accepted the diploma as well as the medal. Afterwards came a horde of pictures taken, interviews and more.

However, the Tiger asked what time it was… And was disheartened at knowing it.

4:45 PM.

-_Maya_, let's get the heck out of here, please!

-Yes –and both teenagers got into a taxi cab, hoping to be back on time.

Meanwhile, the Toho soccer team members were crossing their fingers for their captain, as he hadn't made it back yet.

-Where's the captain? –Koike, one of the team members, asked.

-Didn't you know? He's in the Tokyo Cooking contest finals –Takeshi replied.

-I'dsay they're on their way –Eri added, checking the time. There were just fifteen minutes left till five o'clock. However, a war almost began when Tsubasa knocked at the Toho locker room's door.

-What are you doing here? –many players asked.

-I need to speak with Kitadzume, or with Wakashimadzu if possible.

-Kitadzume's not here –Ken said, leaving the lockers. –What's the matter? Why do you need to talk to me?

-I know Hyuga-kun's in the Cooking contest, but the guys in my team don't. That's why I agreed to delay the match's beginning for half an hour, but if Kitadzume doesn't accept, then I won't know what to do.

-Maya told you, right?

-Yes –Tsubasa replied seriously. –However, I hope Hyuga-kun gets here soon. My teammates are already joking about this.

-We have to be patient, Tsubasa. Hyuga's on his way; I can feel it.

While they were in the cab, Hyuga and Takenouchi weren't able to speak; the Tiger's anxiety covered them like a shroud.

"Please, I don't wantto be late for the match…" –the tawny teen thought, tryingto be calm. "I don't want to imagine what would happen if it's already begun."

-Hyuga-san… -Maya began to say, worried. –Why do you have such a worried face?

-I don't want to be late for the soccer game…

-I know, but just try to have a little faith.

-I'd wish…

The girl checked the time again, and regretted doing it. Traffic was extremely heavy at that moment, and it was 5:15 PM.

"Oh, Hyuga-san… I'm sorry about this… But it seems we won't make it on time."

But the driver took secondary roads, which made it quicker.

However, there were just five minuts left, and Tsubasa was worried.

-Hyuga-kun, you didn't make it… We'll have to begin without you.

-What did you say, Tsubasa-kun? –asked one of his teammates.

-I said we'll have to begin without Hyuga-kun. We can't wait any longer… -and he told the ref about it.

He nodded, and called all the players to the field, but…

-And you're leaving me out of this party?

Hyuga Kojiro had arrived just in time!

Every Toho member was happy of having Hyuga in the game. Even Tsubasa was pleased.

The match was an exciting one, but ended up in a 2-2 tie. In the end, everyone said thanks for the game, but Takeshi, Ken, Eri, Kazuki, Maya and Tsubasa approached the tired Toho captain.

-And well? –Tsubasa asked, surprising everyone except for Maya, Ken and Hyuga.

-Tsubasa knows about it too? –Takeshi asked, pretending to be amazed.

-Takenouchi, would you give me the diploma?

-Of course, Hyuga-san –the girl replied, as she was the one holding them for safekeeping.

Of course, there wasn't anything to explain. Everyone celebrated the news like mad, even though Tsubasa simply smiled and shook hands with his eternal rival.

-However, I want to give this prize to someone who deserves it more than me –Hyuga finally said.

-What did you say?

-I may have won this, but _Maya_ deserves itmuch more than what I do. She worked hard to helpme, and if it hadn't been for her, I would've been standing there, paralyzed in the contest. So the prize is really for her.

-Hyuga-san, I can't take it! –she said firmly. –YOU were the one winning 1st place. YOU weere the one that didn't gave up and made us win.

-Yes, but without your help, it wouldn't have been possible –he replied, smiling. –So the prize is yours, _pal_.

She had no other choice but to accept the rpize.

-Besides, I got a prize better than the diploma or the medal.

-What was it? –Sorimachi asked, curious.

-A very valuable lesson: That no matter where I am or what trouble I'm in, I can always, **_always_** count with my friends.

Days passed, and as I said before, Hyuga was a free guy again, although he was famous or a time because of his victory. Of course, he was once again decicated full-time to the soccer team, antlhough he often took his new digital camera and took some gorgeous pictures. Thetohers were still in their teams and clubs, although they alawys met after club practices to talk a bit.

Hitomi and Maya were still in the Cooking club, where the 1st place diploma hung on a wall, and whenever they looked at it, theyremembered their good friend, the Tiger.

Kousuke was once again the onlyguy in the club, but no one worked with him, in spite of his always downcast look. However, although he tried to pick a fight with Hyuga again, he failed, since the soccer player wasn't alone now.

And Kojiro was happy again, along with his old and new friends, since now he know not everything was a race in life, be it in soccer, in school or even cooking, since you had to add a bit of the _Secret Touch_, the one that makes life have the special bite that makes it more enjoyable.

OWARI


End file.
